Herederos de un amor
by veronikice
Summary: Hay algo común entre el miedo y el amor... Son poderosos sentimientos que debes experimentar para comprender de qué se tratan. Cuando ambos se combinan sólo debes vivirlos. A eso se negaba Lord Cullen, señor de Castle of Roses, quien enamorado de una joven doncella, temía que su apasionado amor fuera a matarla…
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Herederos de un Amor**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Londres, 1720

Mi padre falleció implorando perdón por abandonarnos, pero él ya no podía resistir la maldición que recaía sobre la Familia Cullen. Mi madre había muerto una semana atrás dejándolo desbastado, tanto, que su vida después de aquel triste acontecimiento no le valió de nada.

En esa época yo sólo contaba con doce años de edad y era el mayor de los hermanos, por lo que no permití que el dolor me consumiera. El miedo y la incertidumbre sobre que nos depararía el destino fueron mucho mayores, sobre todo porque debía cuidarlos.

La historia comienza cuando mi abuelo, William Cullen, se casó con Marie De l' Lafontant. La amaba con devoción, lamentablemente, ella murió al lanzarse de un acantilado.

Nunca se supo la o las razones que la llevaron a suicidarse, pero la madre de esta ―quien era conocida por sus andanzas en la brujería, además de nunca aceptar la voluntad de su esposo, al conceder este, la mano de su hija a un integrante de nuestra familia―, juró mientras enterraban a Marie, que los Cullen nunca conocerían el amor y, si llegaban a hacerlo, morirían o se desvanecerían.

―¡Pero sufrirán, se los juro! ―sentenció a los presentes.

Nadie de la familia dijo algo respecto. ¿Qué se le puede decir a una madre en éstas circunstancias?

Al cabo de tres años mi abuelo se casó con mi abuela Eliane, con quien fue feliz varios años hasta que dio a luz a mi padre, el único hijo varón de la familia. Ella murió en el parto. Fue en ese momento cuando mi abuelo recordó las ponzoñosas maldiciones de la bruja: «Ningún Cullen conocerá el amor».

Y parece ser que así fue…

Una de las hermanas de mi padre murió en el viaje de bodas, cuando el barco en el que se dirigían a su luna de miel, se hundió en el océano. La otra perdió a su prometido a un mes de su boda y decidió refugiarse en un convento.

Mi padre por su parte, sufrió su primer desengaño amoroso, cuando su prometida huyó dos días antes de la boda con un Capitán francés y nunca más se supo de ella. Luego, su primera esposa murió al caer de las escaleras del castillo. Y por último mi madre, cayó de un caballo dejando a mi padre en una depresión tan profunda, que bebió veneno para unirse a su amada Kate.

Así nació la leyenda de «La maldición de los Cullen». Maldición que nos condena; sin embargo, tengo esperanza. Quiero creer que nada puede impedir que un corazón joven se enamore y deseo con fervor, que nuestra vida no sea heredera de un desafortunado destino, más bien que algún día, seamos herederos del amor.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Edward**

Londres 1740

No podía comprender qué pensamientos habían cruzado por mi mente cuando permití que mi hermano y mi tío, me convencieran para que contrajera nupcias otra vez. Hace ocho años que mi querida esposa falleció en extrañas circunstancias y ni siquiera yo ―siendo el principal deudo―, me molesté en buscar una explicación. Tal vez fui un cobarde o estaba perdido en el dolor, pero fue más fácil asumir lo que todos habían hecho: El deceso de Corin, simplemente, fue culpa de la maldición que recaía sobre nuestra familia.

¿Qué acaso no bastó el sufrimiento que causó su muerte que ahora quería exponer a otra muchacha?

«Estoy demente», me volví a flagelar mentalmente y con fuerza tiré contra el muro la copa de oporto ―ya vacía― que sostenía en mi mano derecha.

El labrado cristal explotó en mil pedazos.

―¿Qué ha pasado querido? ―inquirió tía Esme entrando a toda prisa a la biblioteca.

Se veía preocupada. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos encontraron el motivo que la trajo hasta aquí, convertida en pequeñas y cristalinas partículas diseminadas por el piso de parquet.

―No me digas que ha ocurrido algo m...

Levanté mi mano para detener su funesta frase y ella, ipso-facto calló avergonzada al ver mi aflicción.

―No lo digas por favor… Estoy aterrado, cada segundo que estoy viviendo espero la mala noticia. Desearía nunca haberme dejado llevar por esa idea absurda de casarme de nuevo.

―Edward, querido… ―dijo llegando hasta mí, la cadencia de su voz como siempre era maternal y compresiva―. No debes torturarte de esa manera. Eres un hombre culto además de inteligente, no es lógico que creas en absurdas y antiguas supersticiones.

―¡¿No creer?! ―gruñí exasperado―. ¡Qué demonios me estás diciendo Esme! Eres parte esta familia y bien conoces todas las desgracias que ocurren cada vez que uno de nosotros se enamora. Sabes lo que ocurrió con Corin…

Mis palabras se apagaron, me volteé hacia al ventanal, pero cerré los ojos no quise mirar el jardín que me recordaba mi tormento, ni aquella fatídica tarde de verano que era una pesadilla para mí; sin embargo, fue inevitable que las imágenes aparecieran tras mis párpados… Mi esposa, hermosa y ataviada en un vestido dorado como sol, saliendo a disfrutar por una caminata entre los rosales, para nunca más volver… Su bello rostro preso del rictus de la muerte, fría como hielo tirada sobre una improvisada cama de pétalos como anuncio de su lecho final, se fue al más allá sin ningún signo de violencia.

Sentí la delicada mano de Esme en mi espalda, gesto silencioso de empatía.

―Edward, escúchame ―abrí mis ojos y me giré para enfrentarla―. Sé que han pasado muchas desgracias, pero yo no creo en la maldición. Además hay una excepción a la regla, Carlisle es un Cullen y hace veinte años que estamos juntos.

Si analizaba mi situación desde su perspectiva ella tenía razón. Mis tíos eran una pareja feliz y sus hijos ―hasta la fecha― tampoco habían sufrido con nuestro cruel destino.

Las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron en un atisbo de sonrisa, conversar con la dulce Esme, era como hablar con mi madre. Ella era para mis hermanos y para mí, el puntal de nuestros días.

―Gracias ―susurré un poco más animado, intentando dejar atrás el terror que me invadía―. Siempre logras que vea las cosas con un mejor prisma.

Le di un suave abrazo.

Las risas de Charlotte y Alice se colaron a través de la puerta, segundos después, ambas radiantes y alegres ―solo con un año de diferencia entre ellas―, nos deleitaron con su presencia.

―¿Qué es eso Edward Cullen? ¿Intentas robarme a la madre más hermosa del mundo? ―chilló mi prima desde la puerta.

Reí ante su ocurrencia y aclaré―: Querida Charlotte, sólo agradecía la infinita paciencia que Esme tiene conmigo.

―¡Charlotte! ―la reprendió Esme―. ¿Qué modales son esos para con Edward?

―Es sólo un juego, mamá ―aclaró ésta riendo y restándole importancia.

Charlotte era una mujer de bondadoso corazón, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios para alegrar a las personas de su alrededor.

―¡Dios, bendito! ―exclamó Esme mortificada y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué será lo que deseas ahora con te deshaces en halagos hacia mi persona?

―Te juro que nada, mamá ―contestó la jovencita, una mueca de asombro adornaba su rostro―. ¿Cómo crees eso de mí?

―Tal vez, porque eres mi hija…

Charlotte abrió la boca de par en par y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua buscando una respuesta. Alice rio entretenida con la escena.

La angelical risa de mi hermana, me hizo recordar la maldición y la contemplé con tristeza.

Alice nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con nuestra madre, ella tenía solo unos meses de nacida cuando nuestros padres fallecieron. Las únicas figuras paternas que conocía eran Carlisle y Esme, quienes hasta la fecha, la cuidaban como si fuera propia; así como también, lo hacían con Emmett y conmigo. Crecimos bajo el halo de su amor, a la vez que también nos inculcaron el amor que profesaron nuestros padres por nosotros.

«Espero no tener que lamentar otra muerte sobre mis hombros», pensé mortificado y verifiqué la hora en mi reloj de bolsillo.

Debía marcharme, mi prometida me esperaba para almorzar. Juntos íbamos a ultimar los detalles de nuestra boda que se llevaría al cabo de tres días.

Me despedí de las lindas mujeres dejándolas en una amena tertulia, y a pasos rápidos me dirigí al patio interior de la mansión, donde aguardaba el coche que me llevaría al encuentro de la mujer, con la cual esperaba ―si Dios lo permitía―, compartir el resto de mi vida.

.

.

Los cascos de los caballos sonaban contra los adoquines como una alegre canción sumando al día soleado ―algo inusitado para Londres― mi ánimo mejoró de manera ostensible, quise creer que los cálidos del rayos del sol, eran un buen presagio para nuestra próxima boda. Sin embargo, al bajarme del carruaje e ingresar al salón de té, mi alma cayó a mis pies: el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

No era una situación que a mí me afectara realmente, pero sí a mí tímida y joven prometida. Isabella odiaba ser el centro de atención y que su vida fuese comentario popular, lamentablemente, en estos momentos lo era; gran parte de la sociedad de Londres creía que ella se casaba conmigo por interés.

«Malditos chismosos», pensé con incontenible odio, mientras me dirigía a la mesa que tenía reservada. Eran unos frívolos ignorantes, les gustaba festinar a costa de la desgracia de los demás.

Los mayores chismes que corrían por esos días, tenían relación a las finanzas de la familia Swan y también, con respecto a Isabella y a mí. El primero tenía su asidero en que las finanzas de la familia Swan, no estaban en su apogeo, por ende, era necesario nuestro enlace. El segundo ―y casi los comprendía― en que casi ninguna familia que se precie, deseaba exponer a sus hijas a la maldición Cullen.

Por supuesto que ese «ínfimo» hecho no le importó a Samuel Swan, quien vendería a su nieta al mismísimo diablo, con tal de obtener algo de dinero. El odioso señor en cuestión, era el tutor de Isabella y poco era el amor que profesaba por ella.

Isabella al igual que yo, había perdido sus padres a temprana edad en trágicas circunstancias, no obstante y a pesar de los hechos, me gustaba pensar que ese era un punto en común entre nosotros; ninguno de los dos, tuvo la dicha de gozar del amor de nuestros padres por mucho tiempo.

Mis puños se cerraron con furia al recordar el día que pedí la mano de Isabella.

Como el caballero que soy, intenté explicarle a Samuel Swan que cuidaría de ella tanto en lo económico como en lo moral, pero a él, que sólo le importaba cuánto dinero obtendría de la propuesta, cortó mi discurso en medio de mis razones…

―_Sólo me interesa saber, en qué salgo beneficiado si acepto que Isabella se case con usted _―_masculló sin rastro de vergüenza_―_. Lo que decida hacer con ella después del enlace, me tiene sin cuidado… _―_se acomodó en el borde del asiento como si fuese a contarme una confidencia, entrecruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio y con una mirada astuta continuó_―_: Creo que he sido lo bastante claro al exponer mis condiciones, Lord Cullen. Si no es usted quien despose a Isabella, lo hará Bestwich y, por lo que me han contado, usted está al tanto de lo «interesado» que él está en hacerlo. Ahora, para que no me recrimine que no soy un caballero, por supuesto que usted tiene la primera prioridad, después de todo, llegó primero con su oferta._

―_¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de esa forma a la señorita Isabella?! ¡La está vendiendo como si fuera un objeto! _―_lo increpé indignado de ver lo poco que valoraba a su nieta_―_. Casarla con Bestwich… _―_siseé y negué con la cabeza ante tal locura_―_. Conocida es la reputación de ese embaucador, además de ser un cerdo abusivo con las mujeres. Sólo el dinero que posee y el soborno hacia importantes miembros de la nobleza lo han salvado de ir al calabozo. ¿Dejaría a su nieta en las manos de ese monstruo? _

―_No se pase de listo, Lord Cullen _―_rio el viejo con perfidia_―_. El que tiene el poder aquí soy yo y, creo que según sus intereses, no le conviene que me arrepienta de seguir escuchándolo… Usted tampoco goza de buena fama o ¿desea que le recuerde la maldición que pesa sobre su familia?_

_«Viejo artero», inspiré profundo, orgulloso cuadré la mandíbula y contra mi voluntad guardé silencio para su vil arremetida. _

―_Bien, Lord Cullen, veo que ha comprendido el mensaje _―_dijo satisfecho ante mi mutismo_―_. Ni usted ni nadie, puede decidir qué es lo que me conviene, y eso incluye dar la mano de mi nieta a quien me plazca._

_«O al mejor postor», pensé, manteniendo mis enguantadas manos apretadas sobre mis rodillas, para contener el odio que me provocaba el despreciable hombre. _

―_Después de todo _―_dijo el viejo como si estuviésemos hablando del clima e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia_―_. Es una mujer y debe acatar las órdenes de su esposo._

Me quedé atónito, al viejo Swan no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el destino de su nieta. A él lo único que le importaba, era obtener una buena suma de dinero con este negocio, para después, despilfarrarlo en el juego y sólo Dios sabe en qué más. Sin pensarlo, dupliqué la suma que tenía presupuestada como dote, no podía permitir que Bestwich o bestia similar, pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre una niña tan pura y dulce como Isabella.

―¿Lord Cullen? ―La tímida voz de mi prometida, me trajo de vuelta de mis recuerdos.

De pie junto a mí como un ángel caído del cielo estaba Isabella, sonrojada e incómoda ante mi falta de respuesta, sus pequeñas manos cubiertas de blanco macramé, se retorcían nerviosas delatante de su vestido.

―¿Llegué muy temprano? ¿Está ocupado? ―preguntó con el tono de un pajarillo, mientras observé que su doncella ―o mejor dicho nuestra carabina―, discretamente se apostaba, dos metros más atrás.

Percatándome de mi falta de cortesía, me levanté de un salto lo que provocó que Isabella se encogiera de temor. Mi corazón se estrujó ante su reacción; pobre chiquilla, acostumbrada a vivir atemorizada por culpa de los malos tratos de su abuelo. Gracias a Dios pronto acabarían los abusos y, una vez que Isabella se convirtiera en mi esposa, personalmente me preocuparía que aquello no sucediera nunca más; ni de parte del viejo Swan ni de nadie.

―No debe temerme, Isabella ―aseguré con voz suave y con gentileza le ofrecí mi mano derecha, con la izquierda corrí la silla para invitarla a sentase junto a mí.

Ella dudó unos segundos, empero, reticente la tomó y un adictivo cosquilleo ―a pesar de nuestras manos cubiertas―, me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Una vez sentados procedí a disculparme―: Perdóneme, por favor ―dije acunando su delicada mano entre las mías sobre la cubierta de la mesa―. Fui un torpe, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó la comisura de los labios de Isabella y con suavidad asintió.

La contemplé unos segundos, su belleza me dejaba sin aliento. El tierno rubor de sus mejillas, sus profundos y sinceros ojos que poseían el color del chocolate fundido, que estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas. Su boca… Dulces labios pintados de rosa pálido, que invitaban a ser besados; su cremosa, satinada e inexplorada piel…

Cerré los ojos un momento para calmar las ansias que tenía de ella, Isabella era una niña de solo diecisiete años y yo, un hombre que prácticamente doblaba su edad. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer de manera íntima por lo que mi cuerpo, inevitablemente, reaccionaba ante su candorosa belleza.

―Estás muy bella hoy, Isabella.

El coqueto rubor que ya cubría sus mejillas se incrementó tornándose carmesí y nerviosa contestó―: Gra-gracias, Lord Cullen. Espero no avergonzarlo.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirí incrédulo, «¿avergonzarme? ¡Jamás!»―. No vuelva a decir eso, Isabella. Usted es una mujer muy hermosa, sólo un tonto se avergonzaría de usted.

―Es muy amable, Lord Cullen.

Quería agasajarla con palabras gentiles, explicarle que mis atenciones para con ella no eran mera amabilidad, pero el camarero se acercó con el menú, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de galantería.

Isabella, casi sin mirarlo aceptó la fina carpeta. La abrió y al segundo la cerró y la dejó al costado.

―¿Ya sabe lo que pedirá, Isabella? ―pregunté extrañado de su rápida decisión, actitud completamente discordante con la cohibida joven.

Me gustaba verla decidida, y mucho.

Ella clavó su mirada en la mía interrogante y abrió sus rosados labios para decir―: Claro, señor…―pero se interrumpió ipso-facto como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias, luego, tartamudeando continuó―: ¡Oh, no! Pe-per-do-done mi torpe-za, Lord Cullen. Lo que u-usted desee pa-para mí, está bien.

―¡No! ¡No, está bien! ―negué exasperado y sin querer mi voz se elevó un decibel más de lo que esperaba, logrando que mi prometida se hundiera en la silla y que los chismosos de las mesas vecinas, centraran su atención en nosotros, encantados de ver como reprimía a mi prometida; ahora tendrían un buen chisme para comentar durante la hora del té.

Suspiré frustrado. Lo menos que quería era que Isabella me temiera, mucho menos había querido reprenderla en público, pero me volvía loco imaginar el origen por el cual era una mujer en extremo sumisa.

Nos había metido en un buen lio, como si no bastaran las habladurías que ya corrían en torno a nuestro próximo enlace. Bien, si querían hablar, yo les daría que hablar.

Carraspeé fuerte para llamar la atención de nuestro alrededor y luego, pregunté en un tono un poco más alto a las personas de la mesa de junto; tampoco quería hacer un bochorno.

―¿Dígame, Sir Whiterdale? ¿Cree usted que está bien que mi hermosa prometida, rechace ésta joya que deseo obsequiarle con motivo de nuestro próximo enlace? ―le presenté a Isabella la negra caja de terciopelo que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la abrí frente a sus ojos; exhalaciones de asombro acompañaron el movimiento―. ¿Cómo es que una mujer rechaza diamantes? Eso no está bien, ¿verdad?

Isabella abrió sus expresivos ojos como platos, al contemplar la gargantilla y los aros que le pertenecieron a mí madre. Algunas damas a nuestro alrededor estiraron el cuello haciendo lo posible para ver, otras estaban tan asombradas como mi joven prometida y las restantes, se limitaron a juntar sus bocas para cuchichear.

―Es verdad, Lord Cullen. Eso no está bien ―respondió Sir Whiterdale mientras reía y su prominente estómago seguía el compás―. Y usted, Señorita, Isabella… Acepte el regalo, después de todo, es de parte de su esposo ―La animó guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Al fin mi Isabella esbozó una gran sonrisa y, asintió en agradecimiento a Sir Whiterdale y luego a mí.

La venenosa Lady Morrel ―la mayor cotilla de Londres―, no podía dejar opinar también:

―Niña deja que te regale joyas ahora que quiere hacerlo. Después, se las regalará a alguna de sus amantes. Todos los hombres son iguales, ¿o no, señoras? ―dijo mientras recorría con la mirada a las damas presentes.

Quizá, muchas mujeres pensaron de la misma forma, pero ninguna asintió para el desubicado comentario. El momento pasó y las tertulias en cada mesa se reanudaron.

Miré a Isabella. Ella sonreía, sin embargo, se notaba que estaba incómoda en demasía.

Volví a tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las mías. Le pedí las disculpas por mi atrevimiento, y le expliqué que era algo necesario para que la gente comprendiera de una vez, que yo la quería para bien. También le aseguré que las horribles sentencias de Lady Morrel, jamás iban a suceder. Como esperaba, ella aceptó cada una de mis palabras sin contradicciones. Isabella estaba educada para ser una esclava, no una esposa; mucho menos, la compañera de su marido.

No obstante, y muy por el contrario a la mayoría de los hombres de la época, yo quería una compañera, no una mujer que me tema y me dé la razón porque de ese modo fue enseñada. Me interesaba la opinión de Isabella y, quería escuchar la dulce cadencia de su voz, expresando sus puntos de vista. Haría todo lo posible para ella confiara en mí y fuese poco a poco, perdiendo su timidez.

.

.

Por la tarde fuimos a dar un paseo en coche y arreglamos los últimos detalles de nuestra boda.

Contraria a su actitud contenida en el salón de té, ahora que estábamos solos, Isabella parecía gustar de mi compañía, además de disfrutar del aire libre; dato que tomaría en cuenta para futuros paseos. Esta era la última vez que nos veríamos como solteros, el sábado nos encontraríamos vestidos de novios, para desposarnos ante la presencia de Dios.

Al llegar a la residencia Swan, la consorte bajó del coche sin darme tiempo para ayudarla a descender y, cuando me prestaba para asistir a mi prometida, ella me tomó del brazo impidiéndome que saliera del vehículo.

―Muchas gracias por el paseo, Lord Cullen ―susurró extendiéndome su mano y me miró a través de sus espesas y largas pestañas.

―Fue un placer, Isabella…―contesté tomando su pequeña extremidad con delicadeza y, sin poder contenerme un segundo más, tiré de ella para acercarla a mí y depositar un casto beso, sobre sus rosados y dulces labios.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el placer que me brindó nuestra cercanía e Isabella, sorprendida, se alejó de inmediato. Sin embargo, en ese efímero instante, ella olvidó el «Lord Cullen» y me llamó Edward; simple gesto, que me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Mi nombre en sus labios, sabía a gloria.

* * *

_**Principalmente les quiero agradecer su apoyo al presentar la historia. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les agrade y me acompañen.**_

_**Sol querida amiga ¡GRACIAS! Esta historia no sería lo que es si tu ayuda.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**La historia es mía. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward

Al fin llegó el gran día, estaba tan impaciente por sacar a Isabella de esa casa, que las noches anteriores prácticamente no había podido dormir. Me daba vueltas en la cama, desesperado, imaginando los horrores y sacrificios a las que era sometida por ese monstruo que tenía como abuelo. Ahora yo cuidaría de ella.

El mismo día que el viejo Swan me la concedió en matrimonio, juré que haría de ella una mujer fuerte y segura, y no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera «La maldición de los Cullen», me alejase de ella.

Hace una hora que mandé a Quil a la residencia Swan con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, calculando que el señor Locreaux ―el joyero más renombrado de la ciudad―, llegaría al mismo tiempo que él, con un nuevo regalo para mi hermosa Isabella: una gargantilla aún más impresionante de la que ya le había obsequiado.

La nueva joya era mi regalo de bodas; quería mimarla, brindarle todas las cosas que le fueron negadas en su vida, mi mayor deseo era cuidarla por siempre. No permitiría que nunca más fuese la comidilla de las tardes de las frívolas mujeres de Londres. La mayor parte de ellas estuvieron presentes cuando le obsequié los diamantes de mí madre, y luego envidiosas, comentaron que lo había hecho en público porque lo más probable, es que Isabella no recibiría alhajas nunca más. Como estaban de equivocadas, mi esposa sería tratada como una reina, irremediable e inexplicablemente, me había enamorado de ella y de su frágil timidez como un adolescente.

Luego de dos horas de tensa espera, Quil ―mi ayudante de cámara―, llegó recuperando el aliento. El muchacho se veía sumamente nervioso.

―¿Le has entregado en persona las rosas a la señorita Isabella, tal como te pedí? ―inquirí con todos mis sentidos alerta, su cara me decía que algo no iba bien.

―No, Lord Cullen ―dijo negando con frenesí, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos―. Se las pasé a su doncella, no me permitieron verla, ni siquiera me hicieron entrar al vestíbulo de la casa.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gruñí preocupado aquello no era normal, con razón el muchacho venía tan inquieto.

―Señor, ¿me permite decirle algo?

―Habla ―ordené intentando mantener la compostura, comenzaba a desesperarme, sabía que el viejo Swan no era un hombre en cual debía confiar.

Quil inspiró profundo como para darse valor, luego, sus palabras comenzaron a salir a raudales aunque tímidas.

―…cuando la sirvienta me cerró la puerta en la cara, intuí que algo malo pasaba, así que me escabullí rodeando la propiedad hasta la parte trasera y ahí fue que pude hablar con la cocinera.

―¿Qué te dijo?

―La buena señora me informó que la señorita Isabella está bien, pero que el señor Swan está involucrado en un tremendo lio con un tal señor Bestwich.

―¡Dios, mío! ¡Maldito viejo que hizo tratos con ese degenerado! ―solté sin disimular mi odio por ambos, mi preocupación crecía a niveles insospechados.

―Sí, mi Lord. Parece ser que el viejo ―se interrumpió avergonzado y se corrigió―: Perdón, el señor Swan, también le prometió la mano de la señorita Isabella y este no conforme con ella se case con usted, entró en la casa para llevársela a la fuerza, entonces, se armó un gran lio en que participó hasta la policía. Todo esto en medio de la organización de la recepción, al mismo tiempo que llegó el señor Locreaux con el regalo de su parte.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, el descaro del mafioso de Bestwich llegaba a niveles insospechados. Si en un par de horas más, no fuese nuestra boda, iría a por Isabella para rescatarla del infierno en que vivía.

―¿Algo más?

―No, mi Lord. Solo que Bestwich está furioso, al punto que lo más probable es que intente impedir la boda. Al menos eso dicen que es el plan del malnacido.

«Impedir la boda», comencé a pasearme por la habitación en extremo furioso e intranquilo.

Quería matar a Bestwich, por siquiera atreverse en pensar en mi prometida y haber mancillado su honor en el día de nuestro casamiento, lamentablemente, la única forma de enfrentarlo como un caballero sería mediante un duelo, y tal hecho, traería graves consecuencias. La prisión como mínimo al estar abolidos y, eso significaría, aplazar la boda por meses hasta que me liberasen o hasta calmar el escándalo.

No obstante no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo.

Salí de mi habitación ―con Quil corriendo detrás―, como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca del apoyo de Esme y Carlisle; ellos eran los únicos que me ayudarían a que no cometiera una locura.

Después de relatarles lo mejor que pude, por culpa de mis nervios, lo acontecido en la residencia Swan, llegamos a la siguiente determinación. Yo debía ―aunque me costara― quedarme tranquilo en casa, mientras ellos se ocupaban de todo. Esme, Charlotte y Alice saldrían de inmediato en busca de Isabella para comprobar que estuviese bien y si los ánimos en su casa seguían caldeados, la llevarían al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas, para protegerla y ayudarle a que terminara de arreglarse.

Carlisle, acompañado de su mejor amigo y abogado, Demetri, montarían guardia para las mujeres, ya que Bestwich era un hombre peligroso.

Las horas de exasperante espera, mientras me arreglaba, se me hicieron interminables, solo pude respirar más tranquilo cuando Carlisle llegó con buenas nuevas: por seguridad habían tomado la determinación de trasladar a Isabella hasta el hotel y no había noticias de Bestwich. Si todo seguía marchando igual de bien, en menos de un poco más de una hora me casaría con Isabella.

.

.

Antes de partir hacia la iglesia llegó Alice con noticias de mi amada. Ella estaba totalmente anonadada y feliz por mis regalos, aunque también muy asustada con la idea de que Bestwich pudiese raptarla.

―Hasta yo me asusté, Edward ―dijo estremeciéndose al recordar al maldito depravado.

―¿Tú? ¿Por qué, Alice? ―pregunté desconcertado, ¿no se suponía que ya estaba todo tranquilo?

―Porque ese asqueroso hombre, logró colarse por la parte trasera del hotel, llegó hasta el pasillo de tu habitación y gritó lo siguiente:

«Tú pequeña ramera, no sé dónde estás, pero te juro que serás mía como sea. Vete con Cullen por ahora, mañana yo te enseñaré lo que es un hombre de verdad, me recordarás cuando no puedas caminar del dolor...»

―¡Oh, Edward! Fue espantoso… ―lloriqueó sentándose en la cama―. Estábamos realmente asustadas, el jefe de policía llegó al hotel y decidió dejar un guardia apostado en la puerta. Esme estaba furiosa al igual que Charlotte, querían salir a enfréntalo y ponerlo en su lugar.

«Dios mío, ¿cómo estará Isabella?», pensé mortificado al sentirme atado de manos. Si Alice estaba asustada, no quería pensar en cómo estaría mi tímida prometida.

Mis puños se cerraron letales de la indignación que sentía, el maldito bastardo había vuelto a humillar a Isabella. Deseaba como un loco ajustar cuentas con Bestwich, la palabra duelo era lo único pasaba por mi mente.

―Edward ―Alice me tomó del brazo al ver que comenzaba a jalarme el cabello y a pasearme impaciente por la habitación―. Piensa en Isabella ―dijo como si pudiera leer mis asesinos pensamientos―. La mejor forma en que puedes protegerla, es casándote con ella, no matando a Bestwich, encarcelado no le servirás de nada.

Asentí mortificado. Alice tenía razón, debía contenerme, una vez que Isabella fuera mi esposa, nadie más osaría siquiera a pronunciar de mala manera su nombre.

.

.

La iglesia estaba hermosamente engalanada para la ocasión, Isabella y Esme había hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a abarrotarla, era tal la expectación, que hasta curiosos se aglomeraron para observar. Emmett a mi lado, saludaba a los asistentes, tan asombrado como yo.

―Hermano, parece que la boda es todo un acontecimiento social.

―Claro ―admití con acritud―. Se casa la sumisa Isabella con el hombre maldito. Estoy seguro que ya están contando los días para el funeral.

―¡Jesús, Edward! Estás en la casa de Dios, no blasfemes.

―Sí, por supuesto… Ahora me dirás que vienen por lo importantes que somos para ellos. ¿Qué acaso no percatas el alivio que sienten, porque no posamos los ojos en sus hijas? ―sabía que mis comentarios eran amargos, pero era la pura verdad.

―Lo sé, Edward. Pronto les demostraremos que todas esas habladurías solo son supercherías, fábulas de poca monta.

«No imaginas cuanto deseo que estés en la cierto», pensé esperanzado en el mismo momento que comenzaron las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par para brindarle el paso a mi amada, quien venía prendada del brazo de su abuelo. Estaba tan hermosa que mientras se acercaba a mí a pasos angelicales y ceremoniosos, mi corazón se henchía satisfacción; esa mujer sería mi esposa en unos minutos.

Su vestido era sencillo, pero sumamente elegante, bordado con hilos de oro y piedras. Su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con minúsculas flores. Por último y para mi total agrado, Isabella llevaba puestos los diamantes que le regalé.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta mí, tomé su delicada mano en la mía y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa intenso.

―Hermosa ―le murmuré―.Tu belleza hoy eclipsa a los de los ángeles, Isabella.

Ella me sonrió tímida y enfrentamos al cura.

Para mi alivio y mal de los ojos curiosos, la ceremonia fue rápida aunque no por eso perdió su solemnidad. Cuando uní mis labios con los de ella en un casto y dulce beso, juré que mi amor por ella vencería la maldición, Isabella ahora mía y yo la cuidaría y la amaría por toda la eternidad. Recibimos la última bendición, y del brazo y en medio de aplausos, partimos de la casa de Dios como Lord y Lady Cullen.

.

.

La casa de los Swan, donde daba lugar la recepción, estaba decorada majestuosamente, así como también estuvo la iglesia; lo mejor de la sociedad londinense fue invitada, quienes se dedicaron a elogiar nuestra pequeña, pero impactante fiesta. La cena magnífica, al igual que los mejores licores traídos desde Francia.

Me sentía pletórico de felicidad, alegría que no experimentaba hace años y, para coronar el casi olvidado sentimiento, las palabras que me regaló Isabella:

―Lord Cullen, esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida… ―le reproché con la mirada por como me había llamado y ella de inmediato se corrigió―: Perdón, Edward.

No pude ni quise contenerme. Levanté mi mano hacia su rostro para rozar su suave y sonrosada piel, lamentablemente ella se encogió asustada; gesto que me dolió, pero que descarté acariciando su mejilla de igual modo. Con suaves caricias le enseñaría que no debía temerme, así como también le demostraría mi amor, esperanzado en ganarme su corazón.

―Todo para ti mi amada, Isabella.

Ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios, donde depositó un dulce beso, que esperaba que fuera el primero de muchos.

Sí, juntos venceríamos la maldición.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Si alguna se está preguntando si Bestwich, abusó de Bella, porque Edward habla de que "mancilló su honor", no es así. En el siglo XVIII cualquier tipo de "insulto" o "vejamen" es tomado como un acto deshonroso.**_

* * *

_**Quiero agracecerles a todas por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y aquellas que se toman otro minuto para comentar. Infinitas Gracias! Las espero en el próximo capítulo que para mí es bastante entretenido. Cariños Verooo**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía. ¡No hay plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward**

Mis ojos estaban clavados en la copa de brandy que férrea sostenía en mi mano derecha, como si el ambarino líquido fuese entregarme la solución para mis atribulados sentimientos o reafirmar esta decisión que, para cualquier hombre en mi posición, era por lejos descabellada.

«¡Dios, como la amo!», pensé en Isabella, suplicando estar en lo correcto con respecto a esta resolución que había tomado para nuestra noche de bodas.

Tenía plena conciencia de que era una noche era especial para todas las mujeres, así como también, la más aterradora de sus vidas, por culpa de las habladurías de sus congéneres mayores. Una noche que debía ser vivida con amor y caricias, se transformaba en el mismísimo infierno; no entendía por qué se empeñaban en mostrarla como una de las más dantescas escenas del averno.

Los achocolatados ojos de mi flamante esposa la delataron, a ella también se la habían contado. La mirada aterrorizada que me dirigió cuando Esme, Alice y Charlotte casi la arrancaron de mi lado para prepararla para la «noche de bodas» fue la confirmación y todo lo que necesitaba para reafirmar este inusitado postulado.

Me enfermaba el sólo pensar que ella me tuviese miedo, ¡Isabella era tan frágil!

Pero ese no era el menor de mis problemas, también estaba nuestra gran diferencia de edad, que provocaba un nudo en mi estómago: diecisiete y treinta y dos. Mi esposa era una niña.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y mi mano izquierda viajó a jalar mi cabello. Estaba nervioso como un niñato, hasta mi respiración era irregular.

«¡Maldita sea!», esa mujer me volvía loco.

—¿Puedes calmarte, Edward? Van a pensar que mataste a alguien y averiguas como deshacerte del cadáver ―bromeó Carlisle y posó una mano sobre mi hombro derecho, gesto paternal para demostrarme su apoyo.

Él no estaba de acuerdo, empero respetaba mis temores.

—¿Crees que he tomado la decisión correcta, tío? ―inquirí por enésima vez, necesitaba reafirmar mi posición―. ¿Crees que ella…? ―me costaba hasta decirlo―. ¿Qué Isabella tomará mi actitud como una ofensa?

«Mi actitud», repetí en mi mente con desazón. Mi actitud, no era más ni nada menos que no consumar nuestro matrimonio esa misma noche.

Las dudas carcomían mi alma.

Deseaba a Isabella de forma tan intensa, que me asustaba la idea del no poder controlarme. Sabía que no me comportaría como un animal, ni nada que se le pareciera, pero la carne a veces es débil. Atormentado, de golpe debí el resto del brandy.

―Edward…―Carlisle me llamó en tono tranquilizador y le dio un leve apretón a mi hombro―. Debo decirte mi querido sobrino que te admiro… ―fruncí el ceño y lo miré sin comprender aquella facultad que tenía de ver siempre las cosas del punto de vista menos conflictivo―. No es fácil llevar a cabo lo que tú, te estás obligando a hacer. Después de todo, Bella es tu esposa y tienes derecho a estar con ella íntimamente.

—Claro, entiendo, —asentí—, pero mi problema es algo mucho más profundo que el solo hecho de consumar un matrimonio, Carlisle.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No quiero que Bella piense o crea, que me aprovecharé de mis derechos, porque ahora es mi esposa. Quiero que ella comprenda que, desde el momento en que unimos nuestras vidas, ella podrá ser libre como nunca lo fue y por sobre todas las cosas, que yo estaré a su lado como ella estará al mío. Deseo una compañera, Carlisle, no un banal adorno a mi lado.

Mi tío me contempló por unos segundos, supongo que intentado entender mi postura. Él tenía la mente mucho más abierta que muchos hombres de la época.

—Edward, con sinceridad, no sé muy bien que opinar sobre este inusitado asunto. No te estarías aprovechando de Isabella, ella es tu esposa ―afirmó recalcando «tu esposa».

Guardé silencio apiadándome de la confusión que le generaban mis problemas y dejé volar mis pensamientos a Isabella, «mi esposa».

«¿Por qué demorarán tanto?», pensé molesto, sin reparar que las otras mujeres de mi vida, bajaban los últimos tramos de la escalera que llevaba hacia el bar.

―Bella te espera, hijo ―anunció Esme cuando estuvo junto a mí, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo regocijo y cariño―. Mañana vendremos para ayudarlos con el equipaje.

―Gracias tía por ayudarnos. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje y no quiero abrumar a Isabella más de lo que está. Será un gran cambio para ella vivir en _Castle of Roses_ después de haber vivido toda su vida aquí en Londres.

Tomé las manos de Esme y las besé agradeciendo todo lo que ella había hecho por mí hasta ese momento, agradecimientos que también se extendieron para Charlotte y mi hermana Alice, que estaba encantada con Isabella; ambas tenían la misma edad y su carácter en ocasiones era similar, aunque Isabella era mucho más tímida por culpa de los abusos psicológicos propinados por su nefasto abuelo. Él siempre la trató como mercancía.

Finalmente me despedí de Carlisle y me dirigí a nuestra habitación nupcial. Al llegar a la puerta toqué con suavidad, apenas oí cuando Isabella me invitó a pasar.

Una luz tenue inundaba la habitación, tornando el ambiente íntimo, propicio para lo que supuestamente iba a suceder. Isabella, como un virginal ángel estaba sentada en unos de los sillones del living que enfrentaba hogar, donde crepitaban las llamas.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella se puso de pie, pero de inmediato, sumisa, dirigió la vista al piso.

A pasos tranquilos, intentando no intimidarla, me acerqué a ella despojándome de mi saco el que dejé caer encima de uno de los sofás de un cuerpo, aflojé el cuello de mi camisa y también me deshice del chaleco, para quedar vestido sólo con la camisa y el pantalón.

Isabella continuaba sin mirarme. Sonreí enternecido ante su actitud, sabía que para ella este momento era difícil, pero no sabía con exactitud, que esperaba del mismo; aunque estaba seguro que nada bueno, solo un momento terrible y doloroso.

Con extrema suavidad, tomé el mentón de mi esposa y elevé su rostro hacia mí, deseaba que sus achocolatadas orbes me mirasen. Nos contemplamos por unos segundos, ella trató de sonreír, pero los nervios le ganaron sus sonrosados labios formaron una mueca.

Las níveas y trémulas manos de mi joven esposa viajaron hacia su bata, desanudó el lazo de seda que rodeaba su estrecha cintura, la abrió y la dejó resbalar con un suave movimiento por sus hombros hasta que cayó al piso, quedando en un fino camisón de dormir frente a mí. Cerró sus ojos, gesto silencioso que me indicaba que estaba rogando en lo más hondo de su corazón, que este horrible momento pasase lo más rápido posible. Para Isabella, consumar nuestro matrimonio, no era más que el doloroso trámite por el que ella debía pasar.

Aprovechando su timidez, me permití contemplar por primera vez, íntimamente a mi esposa.

La casi traslúcida tela, delineaba sus delicadas y juveniles curvas, sus pechos preciosos y erguidos, como si estuviesen esperando ser atendidos, su vientre terso y plano que indicaba el camino hacia aquel casto templo, que moría por explorar, sus caderas finas, donde comenzaba la curva de su firme y pequeño trasero. Isabella, era pecaminosamente hermosa.

—No tengas miedo, amor mío —susurré al darme cuenta, que sus puños se cerraron a sus costados y casi parecía no respirar—. Mírame, Isabella —le ordené en el mismo tono, ella abrió sus preciosos ojos y volví a tomar su mentón, quería que me mirara a los ojos al escuchar lo que iba a decir—: Jamás te haré daño… No esta noche, ni nunca. No quiero que estés nerviosa, tenemos tiempo, tenemos toda la vida.

Pronuncié cada palabra con convicción, a la vez que tomaba una importante dedición: Isabella sería mi mujer, solo cuando ella me suplicara que le hiciera el amor.

Mi joven esposa me miró consternada, tal vez, incluso pensó que perdí la cabeza. ¿De verdad creía que, como un salvaje la arrojaría en la cama y la tomaría sin piedad? Que equivocada estaba. La deseaba, mucho más después de ver sus excitantes curvas delineadas por el fino camisón, pero también la amaba.

Mil confesiones de amor quería prometerle, jurar que jamás volvería amar a alguien que no fuese ella, pero no quería acosarla, ni asustarla más de lo ya estaba. La vida me había regalado una segunda oportunidad y disfrutaría cada momento logrando que Isabella se enamorara de mí y que mejor, que partir con un beso.

Sin soltar su rostro, con sutileza invadí su espacio personal, poco a poco la iría acostumbrando a mi presencia. Deslicé la otra mano por su delgada cintura, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y uní nuestros labios, le enseñaría a mi esposa lo deliciosos que son los besos, le enseñaría a desearme.

Mis labios con suavidad acariciaron los suyos, no había un ápice de prisa en aquel beso de labios entre abiertos. Las manos de Isabella se posaron en mis hombros, de su boca se escapó un suave y excitante gemido, indicio que no me estaba rechazando, si no respondiendo con timidez, a mis trémulas atenciones, lo que me animó a profundizar el beso.

Con extrema lentitud mi lengua acarició su labio inferior, Isabella se irguió en la punta de sus pies, sus pequeñas manos rodearon mi cuello y abrió sus labios para mí, permitiéndome que la besara como tanto tiempo, llevaba deseando hacerlo, pero me contuve. Mi lengua buscó la suya con timidez, solo un par de delicioso roces y me separé de ella, no sin antes unir nuestras bocas por última vez, en un casto y sonoro beso.

—Brindemos por este día, amor —ofrecí escondiendo una sonrisa, al observar las mejillas de Isabella arreboladas y sus labios aun entre abiertos como si estuviesen deseosos de más, mientras jadeante asentía.

Me sentí dichoso ante la sorpresa, ella había respondido a mis primeras caricias. Destapé la botella de champaña, le llevé a mi esposa una copa y la invité a sentarse junto a mí en la cama.

Apoyados contra el respaldar, comenzamos a conversar o más bien lo hice yo, quería que Isabella me conociera por mis palabras y no por la información que habrá obtenido de mí, o la idea que hizo de nuestros paseos, tan poco íntimos al andar con carabina.

Al principio me escuchó en silencio, muy atenta, sus achocolatados ojos, parecían querer absorber cada frase, cada anécdota que le relataba e incluso entre risas me permitió robarle otro par de besos. Cuando ya íbamos por la tercera copa, Isabella estaba relajada y se animó a hablar, y yo como el hombre enamorado que era, embobado la escuché.

La dulce cadencia de su voz me envolvía mientras me daba cuenta que mi mujer, era agradable e inteligente, y que tenía una entereza única ya que su vida no había sido fácil junto al monstruo de su abuelo. Lo único que ella podía agradecerle al viejo Swan, era haberle brindado una buena educación y una buena temporada en París y en España. Como siempre fue una niña muy sola aprendió a amar los libros, además de gustarle la pintura; sorprendente fue para mí, oír que poseía sus propias opiniones sobre política y religión.

Sin darnos cuenta, vaciamos la botella; disfrutando de nuestra compañía conversamos hasta casi el amanecer.

—Descansa, amor mío —musité al percatarme que a mi hermosa esposa, comenzaban a cerrársele sus ojos.

Bella —como por favor me pidió que la llamase—, intentó negarse, pero no se lo permití. De un rápido movimiento me levanté, rodeé la cama, la tomé en mis brazos y acosté dentro de la cama. Con sus ojos soñolientos me contempló como la arropaba y cuando besé su frente, los cerró y se quedó dormida.

Suspiré desilusionado, deseaba tanto acostarme junto a ella, pero como me lo había prometido iría poco a poco.

Despojándome mi camisa, caminé hacia el gran sofá que enfrentaba a la chimenea —que aun mantenía sus brasas—, pero no alcancé recostarme ya que algo asombroso pasó:

—Ven, Edward. Acuéstate a mi lado, por favor…

Tuve que ahogar una exclamación de felicidad.

Dejándome los pantalones puestos, cuidadoso me recosté junto a Bella y ella me sorprendió aun más. Se acercó a mí, con timidez rodeó mi cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo, y yo desbordante de felicidad, respondí encantado a aquel gesto acunándola dentro de mis brazos.

Volví a besar su frente y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

.

.

**Bella**

Era la segunda vez que alguien, con insistencia, llamaba a nuestra puerta. Los primeros golpes me despertaron, pero los ignoré, estar protegida entre los brazos de Edward se sentía bien.

Inspiré su masculino y tranquilizador olor e imperceptiblemente, acaricié el escaso vello que cubría su esculpido pecho. Mi marido, aunque mayor que yo, era una hombre buenmozo, por ello aun no comprendía por qué me había elegido a mí para desposarse, habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas y solteras en Londres.

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, Edward soltó un ronco gruñido, frunció el ceño y me apresó más aun dentro de sus brazos, como inconsciente protesta para quien estuviese tan interesado en vernos. No quería despertarlo, se veía tan plácido durmiendo, después de haberme regalado una linda noche y haberse comportado como un caballero; no obstante, el simple pensamiento sobre su caballeresca nobleza, hizo que se me apretara de angustia el corazón.

Rendida, me deshice como pude de aquella cálida cárcel que eran sus brazos y me deslicé sobre el colchón, decida a despachar a quien fuese que reclamara nuestra presencia. Empero mi labor fue torpe y mi pobre intento de levantarme en silencio, quedó truncado cuando al ponerme de pie, pisé mi camisón y caí estruendosamente al piso.

No alcancé a incorporarme por mis propios medios, unos fuertes brazos me levantaron de las tablas de madera y con delicadeza me dejaron sobre mis pies; Edward, mi esposo.

Ahogué un gemido de dolor, al sentir como mis mejillas de inmediato se calentaron al tenerlo tan cerca, además de estar semidesnudo, la intimidad que se creó anoche entre nosotros se había esfumado. Los verdes ojos de Edward estaban sobre mí, ansiosos y llenos de otro sentimiento que no pude identificar.

―Perdón, Lord Cullen —fue lo que atiné a decir, necesitaba disculparme con él por haberlo despertado.

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―Su aterciopelada voz fue suave, sin embargo tenía un dejo de molestia―. ¿Ya te olvidaste que, anoche prometimos llamarnos Bella y Edward?

―Eh… Ah…―fue lo que pude articular, comenzaba a tomar conciencia de mi traslúcido atuendo y que me daba de lleno la luz del día, además de tener el cabello revuelto. Estaba completamente impresentable―. Perdón, Edward.

Corregí, pero no pude aguantar más, corrí a esconderme en el cuarto de baño cogiendo mi bata por el camino.

Una vez frente al espejo, eche agua en la palangana y sin importarme que estuviese helada, lavé mi cara y las partes más importantes con rapidez, después acomodé mi cabello —lo mejor que mis nervios me lo permitieron— y me puse la bata, todo esto, mientras del otro lado de la puerta —que me preocupé de trabar con propiedad—, mi marido me llamaba preocupado y a la vez molesto porque no le permitía ingresar.

Al volver a la habitación, Edward estaba visiblemente alterado, sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas y su boca era una línea; no pude evitar una sonrisa.

―¿Qué le resulta tan graciosos a la señora Cullen?

―Verlo tan enojado, señor Cullen. Discúlpeme, por favor, pero no podía dejarlo entrar en el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba… ―nunca lo permitiría.

Edward sonrió, de dos grandes zancadas libró el espacio que nos separaba y me abrazó tiernamente.

―Me preocupaste, cariño. Primero tu caída y luego huyes de mí… ―dijo depositando un suave beso en mi frente y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja―. Y creo que te equivocas… No estabas deplorable, estabas hermosa con la luz del sol dándote de lleno, parecías un ángel… Mi ángel.

Cuando mencionó la palabra hermosa, recordé su caballeresca nobleza y me tensé en el acto, mordí mi labio inferior y suspiré con desconsuelo: Edward no me había reclamado como suya en nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Cómo podía decir que era su ángel cuando no quiso hacerme su mujer?

«¿Habré hecho algo mal? —pensé intentando buscar una explicación lógica para su actitud. Anoche Edward parecía estar contento, tan dispuesto a complacerme, se veía a gusto conmigo—. ¡Y sus besos!», recordé aquellos labios suaves y firmes que me hicieron experimentar sensaciones jamás sentidas y me dejaron deseosa de más.

No podía comprender su actitud. Por lo que me habían contando algunas mujeres mayores, los hombres casi se abalanzaban sobre sus mujeres en la noche de bodas, o al menos eso entendí.

«¡Dios mío!¡Que no me devuelva por favor!», supliqué internamente, aterrorizada de solo pensar en que Edward quisiera divorciarse de mí, mi destino sería negro. Mi abuelo no me permitiría volver a la casa, él me entregaría a cualquier hombre, a uno incluso peor que el degenerado de Bestwich. Ninguno de ellos sería un caballero, como lo era Lord Cullen.

Contemplé a Edward mientras me hablaba.

No podía aseverar que estaba enamorada de él, pero algo en lo profundo de mi corazón me decía que era el hombre correcto, al estar con él sentía que había encontrado mi lugar en este mundo.

«¡Debes hacer algo para que te haga su mujer! —gritó mi mente desesperada—. ¡Pero, qué!».

No lo sabía, tampoco sabía a quién recurrir para que me ayudara y me aconsejara como actuar, ante esta extraña situación. Estaba perdida.

―¿Bella, cariño, me estás escuchando?

Tan desesperada estaba por encontrar una salida, que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que Edward me había dicho.

—Eh…—con mis mejillas rojas bajé la mirada para arreglar una invisible arruga de mi bata.

—¿Qué tiene tan distraída esta mañana a la señora Cullen? —Sin previo aviso, con dulzura depositó un casto beso en mis labios y acarició mi mejilla—. Comprendiste que no debes temerme, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asentí embobada, sus labios eran tan suaves y tiernos.

—Bien, así me gusta —volvió a besarme—. Te decía si deseas partir hoy a Castle of Roses ¿o prefieres que lo hagamos mañana?

«Castle of Roses», repetí dándome cuenta que aquel viaje, probaba que Edward no tenía intenciones de devolverme.

No podía fiarme, así casi histérica contesté—: ¡Hoy mismo! ¡Quiero viajar hoy mismo!

Edward asintió extrañado, pero no preguntó nada.

—Entonces, debemos apresurarnos. Mis tíos y mi hermana están por llegar, ellos van a ayudarnos con los carruajes y las maletas.

—¡¿Carruajes?! —se me escapó sin poder evitarlo.

Cerré los ojos un momento, necesitaba serenarme, mi comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado errático. Cuando los abrí, me obligué a mantener la boca cerrada, sabía que las mujeres no debían hacer preguntas ni increpar al marido; mi proceder no me estaba beneficiando en nada con Edward.

—Dos carruajes y una carreta —me informó mi esposo a pesar de mi imprudencia—. Creí haberte contando que mis hermanos, también viven en Castle of Roses. —Negué con la cabeza—. Perdóname, cariño, debí habértelo dicho.

—Discúlpame tú, Edward. No debo ser tan entrometida, lo que tú decidas estará bien.

La nueva información me tomó por sorpresa y no sabía si alegrarme o no.

«Su casa debe ser muy grande», reflexioné al ser consciente de toda la gente que viviría junto a nosotros.

—No lo eres, Bella. Eres mi esposa, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Edward.

Edward besó mi frente y me soltó, dejándome con una sensación de indescriptible vacio. Lo contemplé como caminó por la habitación para ponerse la camisa.

—Necesitarás comprar muchas cosas —afirmó abotonándose las mangas.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

—Castle of Roses, está bastante alejado de todo —aclaró al percibir mi duda—. No hay tiendas, ni lugares donde almorzar o cenar. El pueblo es muy pequeño, solo unas cuantas casas, una tienda general, la Iglesia y una playa. El clima es frío y tormentoso casi todos los días del año.

—Comprendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿No te pone feliz ir de compras? —curioseó sin entender mi falta de entusiasmo—. ¿No se supone que a todas las mujeres las haces feliz con eso?

Sentí que hasta mis orejas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza al tener que contestar—: Realmente, no lo sé. Mi abuelo nunca me permitió comprar nada, solo lo justo y necesario.

Vi como los ojos de Edward por un momento se volvieron fieros y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, pero de inmediato suavizó su expresión.

—Entonces, no se diga más. Mientras yo arreglo nuestro viaje, ve de compras con tu doncella, compra todo lo que quieras y no escatimes en gastos —caminó hacia la mesa de noche, de ella sacó un papel, luego se acercó a mí y me lo entregó—. ¿Compras estos libros para mí?

Tomé la lista y la miré. Me quedé boquiabierta, había casi treinta libros en ella.

—Bien, te daré intimidad para que te arregles —y sin decir más, salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que entraba mi doncella; de inmediato adiviné que fue ella, quien estuvo tocando a nuestra puerta.

.

.

Mientras examinaba los escaparates de la tienda, intentaba imaginar cómo era Castle of Roses, pero jamás había estado en un lugar con la descripción que me había dado Edward. De lo que sí estaba segura, es que era solitario, la cantidad de libros que mi marido requería me lo había confirmado. No obstante, me sentía eufórica por comenzar una nueva vida y a pesar de lo aislado que pudiera ser mi nuevo hogar, también lo imaginaba hermoso.

El librero caminaba de aquí para allá afanado en cumplir la extensa lista, al mismo tiempo que yo también elegía libros, lápices y libretas de dibujo. La montaña de adminículos que comenzaba a acumularse sobre el mesón de atención era tan impresionante, que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Si creí que las necesidades de Edward eran enormes, yo no me quedé atrás; pensé en mi esposo y en que tal vez, al ver la cantidad de cosas que había comprado, se arrepentiría de haberme dado rienda suelta.

Una vez lista, pedí al dependiente que enviara todo directamente al hotel, necesitaba comprar otras cosas.

.

.

Pasado el medio día, la realidad cayó sobre mí. Por estar entretenida comprando y mirando las vidrieras me di cuenta que, olvidé por completo, que me había prometido buscar una solución para esta extraña situación, que estaba viviendo con Edward. Él debía convertirme en su mujer en todo sentido de la palabra; no podía permitir que se arrepintiera de haberse casado conmigo y me devolviera a mi abuelo.

En el estado de desesperanza en que estaba, la idea más descabellada —sobre todo para ser llevada a cabo por una dama—, pasó por mi cabeza.

«No te hubiese dejado comprar todo lo que tú quisieras si pensara divorciarse», me intentó alertar la voz de mi conciencia y aunque ella tenía razón, la ignoré. Edward, parecía no tener intención alguna de intimar conmigo, pero si yo quería asegurar mi destino, ese era un problema que debía remediar.

Con Jenice pisándome los talones, me dirigí hacía aquel lugar que cualquier dama con los cinco sentidos bien puestos evitaría: los prostíbulos emplazados a tres calles del hotel. Le pagaría a una de esas mujeres de la vida, para que me dijera qué es lo que debía hacer con Edward.

Entre al callejón rogando no encontrarme con ningún conocido de mi esposo —estaba enterada que los hombres ricos, también visitaban esos lugares—, pero Jenice me detuvo.

—¡No, señora! —suplicó tomándome del brazo—. ¿Qué es lo que una dama como usted tiene que hacer en estos lugares? ¡Señora Cullen, por favor, volvamos! —casi a gritos intentó aconsejarme la muchacha.

La miré enfurecida.

—¡Te callas y me acompañas, Jenice! Necesito averiguar algo.

Los ojos de mi doncella se llenaron de lágrimas, la pobre niña no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratase de ese modo, pero estaba desesperada.

El callejón era un sitio era espantoso, mujeres borrachas y semidesnudas se ofrecían sin pudor, en las puertas de esos cuchitriles de poca monta. En mi búsqueda de alguien que no se viera terrorífico e idóneo, tuve que oír grotescas burlas, insultos y soportar las miradas sorprendidas de algunos hombres que no comprendían, como una mujer de sociedad, caminaba por semejante lugar con su doncella.

Asustada y conteniendo mis lágrimas, asumí que esta incursión, fue una pésima idea y una pérdida de tiempo; debía salir de allí.

Apresuré el paso, al llegar al final del callejón doblé a la izquierda esperanzada en qué saldría a una avenida principal, pero para mi mala suerte me topé con una calle sin salida. En el fondo de esta había dos mujeres, la primera estaba arrodillada frente a un hombre, haciendo algo que no comprendí del todo y la segunda, sentada en el regazo de un viejo, gimiendo como un gato.

Estupefacta de lo que mis ojos veían, me volteé desesperada por arrancar y volver al hotel junto a Edward, pero no pude, dos hombres asquerosos y que olían a alcohol barato, me impidieron el paso.

—¿Quieres divertirte un poco, preciosa? —dijo el regordete llevando su mano hacia su pantalón.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —grité aterrada.

Terror que aumentó, al contemplar como Jenice, se alejaba corriendo para dejarme a merced de mis terribles captores.

Maldije mi ignorancia, fui hasta allí con la descabellada idea de preservar un marido y ahora, definitivamente lo perdería deshonrada.

—¿Por qué no quieres divertirte con nosotros, princesa? Sólo te pedimos que nos hagas disfrutar un rato, no te haremos daño —dijo el otro en tono lascivo y acercó su rostro al mío, permitiéndome ver sus dientes amarillentos y repulsivos.

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta que sentí la pared a mi espalda y ambos hombres me acorralaron aun más. No tenía escapatoria se prestaban a ultrajarme, no obstante, no se los permitiría sin darles pelea. Intente pegarle al más bajo entre sus piernas, pero fue en vano, adivinó mi intensión y me abofeteó sin piedad.

Mi rostro palpitaba del dolor, dolor que olvidé cuando el de dientes putrefactos, empujó a mi atacante para posar sus labios en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo, que su mano acarició mis pechos por encima del vestido. Su maloliente halito golpeó mi rostro, comprendí que iba a besarme.

Cerré mis ojos mientras gruesas lágrimas, caían a raudales por mis mejillas y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. No pude hacer más que pensar en mi dulce Edward, en sus cálidos besos y en su caballeresca nobleza, que tanto había lamentado. Su nombre, aunque fuese en vano, escapó en un grito descorazonado de lo más profundo de mi garganta:

—¡Edward! ¡Auxilio, Edward!

Inesperadamente, mis desesperados alaridos, parecieron asustar a mis captores que aflojaron su agarre, segundo que aproveché para escapar. No alcancé a llegar muy lejos, mi loca carrera fue detenida por un duro pecho y unos fuertes brazos.

—¡Edward! —grité dando gracias al cielo por su presencia.

Sus ojos convertidos en dos piras del mismo infierno, con rapidez me examinaron de la cabeza a los pies, para luego colocarme detrás de su espalda. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no venía solo, sino que Carlisle y Emmett, lo acompañaban llevando sendas armas que apuntaban a mis captores.

Se produjo un violento intercambio de palabras entre los hombres, que me asustó más de lo que estaba, no quería que nada le pasara a Edward, tampoco que se viera involucrado en un crimen por culpa de mi estupidez.

Intenté evitarlo colgándome de su brazo, explicarle que estaba bien, pero inarticuladas palabras escapaban por mi boca por culpa de mi estado de shock y mi marido ni siquiera me miró.

No sabría decir que lo hizo cambiar de idea, porque no me percaté. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad, es que de pronto empezamos a movernos con celeridad y Edward, casi me llevaba casi en volandas sujeta muy fuerte por la cintura.

.

.

—¡Fuera! ¡Quiero hablar a solas con mi mujer! —gritó Edward a sus familiares, una vez que entramos a nuestra habitación del hotel; estaba tan fuera de sí, que por supuesto nadie se negó a su pedido.

Lo contemplé aterrada, nunca me hubiese imaginado ver así a Edward, quien era la mayor parte del tiempo tierno y complaciente. Su facciones duras como una estatua de mármol, sus ojos verdes tan furibundos que llegaban a verse negros.

Se acercó mí de un solo y rápido paso, su cara lo decía todo, Edward iba a golpearme. Cerré los ojos y, resignada de cuerpo y alma a que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, esperé el golpe; pero el castigo nunca llegó. En vez de eso sentí como deslizaba un pañuelo humedecido, por sobre la comisura de mis labios.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, Edward estaba limpiando mi sangre. Ni siquiera me había percatado que había sangrado, por culpa del golpe que me asestó ese maldito rufián. No pude evitar un escalofrío al recordarlo.

¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si Edward no llega a tiempo? No deseaba saberlo.

Mis ojos buscaron los de mi esposo, aun seguían oscuros, pero gracias a Dios, sus facciones se habían relajado un poco. Su mirada recorrió mi rostro como si buscara una respuesta para todo lo acontecido, sin embargo se limitó a decir:

—Creí que iba a morir cuando vi aparecer a Jenice pidiendo auxilio y vociferando que unos hombres te habían atacado.

Suspiré enternecida, la bondad de Edward me desarmaba. Aunque lo perdiera para siempre, debía decirle la verdad.

—Edward, yo…—resignada, intenté explicarle, pero él me lo impidió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Shhh… No digas nada, cariño, no es necesario. Jenice ya me explicó que se perdieron buscando unos crayones en esa zona.

«Santa, Jenice», pensé mortificada y a la vez aliviada y agradecida por la mentira que me salvaba de un desolado porvenir.

—¡Nunca! —gruñó con los dientes apretados, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos—. Nunca más, vuelvas hacerme algo como esto. Por ti, estaba dispuesto a matar a esos dos rufianes. —Unió nuestros labios en un desgarrador beso y luego me rodeó con ambos brazos pegándome a su pecho—. Eres mi mujer, Isabella… ¡Mía! —juraba sobre el tope de mi cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que te habrían hecho esos hombres si no llegamos a tiempo? —su voz se quebró al recordarlo—. ¡Demonios, quiero volver y matarlos! ¡Te manosearon, te pegaron! Merecen morir…

Desesperado lo sentí negar sobre mi cabeza y se separó de mí, caminó hacia la pared más cercana y le asestó varios golpes. Era desgarrador verlo así de atormentado, necesitando sacar el odio que lo consumía por dentro.

Me acerqué a él y con suavidad lo tomé por los hombros, al sentir mis manos sobre él, se envaró, pero me permitió alejarlo del muro y acercarlo a la cama. Al sentarnos frente a frente, tomé de sus grandes manos, y suaves besos deposité sobre sus nudillos sangrantes y enrojecidos. Luego lo besé en los labios.

—No vale la pena, Edward. Te juzgarían y yo… ya no me siento capacitada para vivir sin ti… Lord Cullen, puede echarme o quererme en su vida, pero desde hoy y para siempre, nunca dude que seré su Isabella.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron cristalinos al oír mi confesión que, aunque tal vez apresurada para admitirla, era cierta. Después de años de sufrimiento, Dios había puesto a este hermoso hombre en mi camino y yo, me permitiría amarlo.

—Sácame de ésta ciudad, Edward… Llévame a casa, llévame a Castle of Roses.

Él asintió muy serio, me tomó de las manos y salimos de la habitación, para comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

* * *

_**Hola! Espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo es un poco más largo que lo habitual pero vale la pena por esperar mi actualización pacientemente. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis locas ideas. Las invito a seguirme en facebook Veronikice Masen Cullen donde pueden leer adelantos de mis historias. Nos estamos viendo cariños Verooo**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward **

Con preocupación contemplé el cielo cerrarse sobre nosotros como un manto de oscuro terciopelo y lamenté haber salido de Londres, más tarde de lo convenido. Al menos un par de kilómetros faltaban para llegar a nuestro destino.

La gran silueta de Emmett montando su caballo apareció a través del cristal.

―¿Edward? ―me llamó y en cuanto deslicé la ventanilla agregó―: Le pedí a Jared, Embry y Quil que se mantengan juntos. La noche está demasiado oscura, si los cuatreros intentan asaltarnos, seremos blanco fácil al viajar con mujeres.

Desde muy jóvenes Emmett y yo, tuvimos que aprender a enfrentarnos con los delincuentes del camino.

―Haz que paren ―ordené―.Yo cabalgaré contigo, cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.

―No es necesario Edward…―negó sonriendo―. No queda mucho para llegar hasta la posada de Athenedora. Lo más probable es que ella, ya nos esté esperando.

―Por supuesto, Emmett ―insistí e intenté levantarme, pero me detuve al sentir que el suave agarre de las manos de mi esposa en mi brazo, en vez de ceder se intensificó.

Contemplé a mi hermana y a Isabella, ambas un mundo de diferencia en cuestión de viajes. La primera apenas prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo y la segunda, estaba realmente aterrada.

―Edward, ¿nos dejarás solas? ¿No es peligroso que cabalgues junto a tu hermano?

La genuina preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban por mí me conmovió. Acaricié su mejilla para tranquilizarla y puse mi rostro a su altura para susurrarle palabras de alivio, palabras que Alice interrumpió.

―No te preocupes, Isabella ―dijo tan despreocupada como si estuviésemos teniendo una trivial conversación sobre el clima―. Mi doncella sabe cómo defendernos y si no confías en ella, debes hacerlo en mí. Mira ―abrió su bolso de mano y de su interior sustrajo una pequeña arma.

Isabella dio un respingo de asombro.

―¡¿Tú sabes disparar?! ―exclamó horrorizada―. ¡Pero eres una dama, Alice!

Mi hermana rio y yo bufé exasperado ante su entusiasmo.

―Alice ―advertí para que callara, no quería que asustara a mi frágil esposa con asuntos que no le incumbían y que tampoco deseaba que aprendiera. Emmett y yo, años atrás accedimos a enseñarle, porque ella y Charlotte no nos dejaron otra alternativa al andar siguiéndonos para todos lados.

―Sí, claro ―contestó orgullosa de sí e ignorando mi advertencia―, pero una dama que sabe defenderse. Edward fue mí instructor, también puede ser el tuyo cuando lleguemos a Castle of Roses.

―¡Me asustas, Alice! Yo…, yo…, no lo creo ―Isabella negó con frenesí―. Me causa mucho temor.

―¡Alice, por el amor de Dios! ¡Deja tranquila a Isabella de una vez! ―la reprendí, harto de que la incitara a sus locas andanzas, mi voz y mi mirada no daba lugar a replicas; luego suavizando el tono me dirigí a mí esposa―: No temas amor mío, nada pasará, ya no falta mucho para llegar a la posada. Allí pasaremos la noche y mañana partiremos temprano.

Bella asintió rendida.

―¡Sí! ―aplaudió Alice―. Espero que Athenedora haya preparado su sopa de vegetales. ¡No sabes lo rica que es, Bella!

Suspiré exasperado, mañana lo mejor para mi sanidad mental y de la de Bella, sería que Alice viajara en el otro carruaje junto a las doncellas. Besé la frente de mi joven esposa y descendí del coche para hacerle compañía a mi hermano.

**Bella**

―¿Athenedora? ¿Quién es ella? ―pregunté observado como de un elegante y ágil movimiento, Edward se montaba sobre el azabache caballo.

Intenté prestarle atención al relato de Alice, pero observar a Lord Cullen cabalgar junto a nosotros, me dejó sin aliento. Su silueta delineada por la luz de las farolas del carruaje, le brindaban el porte y la majestuosidad de un Dios. Su capa al viento, mientras dominaba al animal con la habilidad de un experto, su masculino y bello rostro aparecía entre las sombras cada vez que las nubes caprichosas dejaban descubierta la luna.

Embelesada contemplé las facciones mi esposo: sus penetrantes ojos verdes, peligrosos y a la vez calmos como las profundas aguas del mar, enmarcados por largas y pobladas pestañas, sus delineados labios...

«¡Basta!», detuve el atrevido rumbo de mis pensamientos e intenté seguir la perorata de Alice, pero me fue imposible, solo le contesté con monosílabos, ya que nunca tuve idea de lo que hablaba.

Una sensación inexperimentada, me recorría de los pies a la cabeza de solo pensar en Lord Cullen. Un calor abrazador se extendía por mis venas, sobre todo al evocar sus labios sobre los míos y sus grandes manos acariciando con delicadeza mi cuerpo.

Imágenes que también me abatían.

Después de los hechos acontecidos esta mañana, necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, era imperioso que pudiese satisfacer a mi esposo. Si bien Edward se había comportado complaciente, tierno y posesivo, sobre todo después de mi ataque, no me extrañaría que ahora estuviese arrepentido de haber dejado pasar mi irreflexiva estupidez, o en el peor de los casos, pensando que debió casarse con una mujer experimentada, en todo orden de cosas, y no con una chiquilla tonta como yo. La palabra divorcio aterrorizaba mis pensamientos.

Un apretón en mi brazo me alejó de mis atribuladas y confusas reflexiones.

―¿Bella? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que conté? ―preguntó Alice levantando una ceja.

―Eh... Sí, claro… Me preocupan tus hermanos ahí afuera ―mentí con descaro.

―Si tú lo dices… Tal vez…, sería más adecuado decir que te preocupa que uno de ellos en particular esté ahí.

―¿Cómo dices eso, Alice? ¡Ahora ustedes son mi familia!

Le di una mirada reprobatoria, también me importaba Emmett, aunque sólo Edward fuese el que ocupara mis preocupaciones y pensamientos.

Volví a mirar la espléndida figura de mi marido a través del cristal y en silencio acompañé su cabalgar, hasta que tenues luces se divisaron a lo lejos. Ya poco faltaba para que llegar a la posada, lo que no sirvió para relajarme ya que cascos de caballos se oyeron contra el suelo. Cerré la cortina y aterrorizada me hundí en el mullido asiento.

La autoritaria voz de Edward se oyó por sobre el furioso galopar demandando saber quiénes eran y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Alice metía la mano dentro de su bolso y la mantuvo allí. Se escucharon más voces masculinas, pero estaba tan nerviosa que el enloquecido palpitar de mi corazón, no me permitió seguir la conversación.

Pasaron unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos, hasta que la aterciopelada voz de mi marido me sobresaltó. Tuve que ahogar un grito tapando mi boca con la mano.

―Está todo bien, cariño ―me tranquilizó a través del cristal como si pudiese observar mi terror―. Los hijos de Athenedora se nos han unido.

En ese instante, Alice se relajó como si nada hubiese pasado. Lástima que yo no lograba hacerlo del todo.

**Edward**

Tomé la mano de Isabella para ayudarla a descender del carruaje, mientras abría su boca con preocupada sorpresa; por lo visto la posada no era lo que ella imaginaba. Sus ojos dieron un rápido recorrido al rustico inmueble de dos pisos y con aires de casa solariega, e inspirando profundo como si necesitase armarse de valor, se colgó de mi brazo.

Cuando ingresamos su reacción fue aún peor, aunque no podía reprochárselo, los hombres apostados en la taberna eran una mezcla no muy convincente de todas clases: caballeros, viajeros, solados y borrachos. Ella se apretó contra mi cuerpo y ejerció presión en mi brazo.

―Edward, ¿estás seguro que nada nos pasará aquí? ―preguntó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Negué con la cabeza y respondí de la misma forma―: Yo te protegeré, amor mío. No te angusties.

Una mujer muy alta y corpulenta salió a nuestro encuentro, abrió los brazos como gesto de bienvenida y chilló―: ¡Los chiquillos, Cullen! ―Luego lo siguiente que supe es que Athenedora me estrujó unos segundos dentro de sus brazos―. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! ¿Cómo ha estado, Lord Cullen?

―Bien, Athenedora, muchas gracias. Como siempre eres muy amable en darnos hospedaje.

―Nada que agradecer ―negó con frenesí―. El piso superior, como siempre, es para ustedes ―informó guiñándome un ojo―. Las tinas con agua caliente, ya están preparadas para que puedan lavarse y reconfortarse del largo viaje.

―Fantástico ―agradecí una vez más sus atenciones―. Realmente lo necesitamos ―miré a mi costado y ella siguió mi mirada.

―¿Quién eres tú preciosa? ―preguntó dirigiéndose a Isabella.

―Athenedora ―dije con solemnidad―. Ella es mi esposa, Isabella Cullen ―estaba orgulloso de presentarla como tal.

La dueña de la posada la miró de arriba abajo e Isabella como respuesta, levantó desafiante su mentón ante su insolente escrutinio, silenciosa lucha que se desvaneció cuando Athenedora, ignorando todo protocolo, la abrazó.

―¡Bienvenida, pequeña! ―le palmeó la espalda y volvió a mirarla―. Para mi gusto te falta algo de carne sobre los huesos hija, pero en verdad no importa porque ese es solo problema de tu esposo ―afirmó descarada y soltando una gran carcajada se fue para apresar dentro de sus brazos a mis hermanos que venían más atrás.

Isabella suspiró aliviada.

Subimos las escaleras tomados del brazo, dejando todo el bullicio y los extraños personajes de la planta baja. Estaba ansioso por poder descansar y olvidar el pesado y desgraciado día.

―Debes disculpar a Athenedora, cariño ―dije al cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación―. No goza de buena educación, pero es una buena mujer. Aquí podremos descansar con tranquilidad. Bueno, si es que no se arma pelea abajo.

―¡¿Si no hay pelea?! Edward, esto me asusta.

―Tranquila ―la protegí dentro de mis brazos para calmarla y besé su frente―. ¿Crees que traería a un lugar peligroso a mi esposa y a mi hermana? ―ella negó con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho y luego levantó el rostro para contemplarme con sus achocolatadas orbes. Sonreí a su belleza―. Así me gusta, que confíes en mí ―besé sus labios―. Además los hijos de Athenedora montarán guardia esta noche. Nadie llegará hasta aquí.

―Está bien ―musitó separándose de mí y con una desconfiada mirada examinó la habitación.

Suspiré con pesar, a mi joven esposa no le gustaba la posada ni la habitación, se veía de mal humor. Sólo esperaba que su percepción de las cosas cambiara mañana cuando llegáramos a Castle of Roses, no quería imaginar ser yo la razón de su inexplicable molestia. Aunque su ceño fruncido hacía que la duda se instalara en mí y comenzara enumerara los hechos del día que podrían estar haciéndole actuar de esa forma.

Un criado nos trajo nuestra cena, la cual degustamos en silencio y una vez que estuvimos listos, salí de la habitación brindándole espacio a Isabella para que su doncella le ayudara a asearse y a prepararse para dormir.

Mientras yo hacía lo propio en la habitación contigua con la ayuda de Quil, una tormenta de dudas me atacó, inseguridades que intenté enterrar cuando cabalgaba, pero por lo visto me sería imposible, sobre todo cuando de nuevo mi esposa y yo, debíamos compartir el lecho.

«¿Será posible que la maldición no se haya hecho presente porque no he reclamado a Bella como mi mujer?»

No lo podía asegurar con certeza, todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero sabía que no debía fiarme ya que la maldición podría hacerse presente en cualquier momento. Tal vez si reprimiese mis instintos carnales, la mantendría viva junto a mí; pero, ¿podría sopórtalo?

Deseaba como un loco fundir su cuerpo con el mío, tatuar su nívea piel de miles de besos y oírla gemir en éxtasis mi nombre. Le había prometido que respetaría su espacio y sus tiempos, así como también, me prometí que le haría el amor cuando ella me lo pidiese y Bella, rompió mis esquemas. Ella respondía a mis besos y mis caricias, en la mañana había dicho que sería por siempre mía.

¿Tal vez por eso estaba molesta? ¿Por qué no la reclamaba como tal, además de estar rompiendo los votos que hicimos ante de Dios de procrear? Una clara imagen de Isabella pronunciando la siniestra palabra divorcio rondó mis pensamientos. Nuestra próxima llegada a Castle of Roses no me estaba haciendo bien, mis miedos que por un día se disiparon permitiéndome tener fe, estaban de vuelta y comenzaban a enraizarse con fuerza. No podía perder otra vez a mi amada esposa.

Una vez que estuve preparado ―si a preparado se le puede llamar mantener los pantalones y la camisa puesta―, toqué la puerta de nuestra habitación con suavidad e Isabella me invitó a pasar.

Una atmósfera muy similar a lo que fue nuestra primera noche me recibió. El cuarto iluminado por velas y el fulgor de las llamas crepitando en el hogar, pero esta vez mi hermosa esposa, no esperaba por mí tímida en la penumbra y tampoco cubierta con la bata, si no que estaba de pie frente a mí y la luz del fuego, traslucía su fino camisón dejando a la vista para el deleite de mis ojos su precioso cuerpo.

Tragué pesado y reprimí el impulso de apresarla entre mis brazos y delinear con mis manos sus preciosas curvas, pero Isabella como si me hubiese leído la mente se acercó mí y, aunque se veía nerviosa, tomó una de mis manos y la posó sobre su uno de sus pechos, invitación silenciosa para que la acariciara; luego, se elevó en la punta de los pies, su boca buscó la mía y me besó.

No pude contenerme.

Atrapé sus labios en un beso apasionado y gemí de satisfacción al sentir como se derretía en mis brazos. Acuné sus preciosos senos con delicado ardor, con mi mano libre rodeé su cintura y sus manos temblorosas viajaron a rodear mi cuello.

―Te deseo tanto, amor mío ―susurré sobre sus labios dándole un respiro y la tomé en brazos, para llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor.

La deposité sobre el colchón como si fuese el más delicado pétalo de un rosa y quité mi camisa sin desabotonarla por sobre la cabeza, mientras contemplaba como su pecho agitado subía y bajaba, logrando que las sonrosadas cumbres de sus pechos se rozaran contra el camisón.

Me recosté junto a ella y volví a besarla, en esta ocasión intentando mantener la calma, necesitaba erotizar sus sentidos, no quería que su primera vez fuese traumática y dolorosa. Sin dejar de atender sus labios acaricié el contorno de su cuerpo bajando con ternura por sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, continuar por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde sin premura comencé a subir su camisón.

Tocar por primera vez su sedosa piel me supo a gloria, pero Bella aunque entregada a mis caricias se sobresaltó, lo que provocó que un rayo de coherencia aplacara mi deseo, justo cuando sus suaves manos se animaron a rozar con la yema de los dedos mi torso.

Me separé de ella y me quedé contemplándola mortificado.

―¿Edward? ―Bella susurró azorada y sin comprender.

―No puedo, cariño. No imaginas cuanto deseo hacerte el amor, pero no puedo… ―dije observando como sus ojos brillantes de pasión, poco a poco se fueron tornando acuosos, hasta que en ellos se instaló el rechazo y la frustración.

Fue inaguantable ver que yo era, quien le causaba tan inmenso dolor. De un rápido movimiento me levanté de la cama, así mismo me vestí y salí de la habitación contrariado. Tal vez Isabella, con el tiempo comprendería que el miedo de perderla era mucho mayor que mi deseo y, aunque nuestro destino fuese cruel, la estaba salvado de las garras de la muerte.

Ignorando la horda de borrachos que reía a risotadas, me senté en la barra, pedí un whisky doble y lo tomé de golpe, lamentablemente el ardor que produjo en mi garganta, no sirvió de nada para calmar mi dolor. Pedí otro, pero el efecto de anestésico que esperaba fue el mismo: nulo. Terminé ordenándole al cantinero que dejara la botella.

Esa fue la segunda noche después de mi boda.

A la mañana siguiente mi cabeza estallaba a causa del alcohol, pero mis ideas estaban más claras.

Emprendimos nuestro viaje casi al alba, necesitábamos llegar a Castle of Roses ese mismo día, así como yo también necesitaba hablar con Isabella a solas, por lo que me preocupé de que Alice viajara en el carruaje de las doncellas.

Cuando subí al coche, mi esposa me saludó como si yo fuese un criado más. Me senté junto a ella y contemplé su bello rostro: sus finas facciones detonaban la más grande de las tristezas y sus ojos, estaban enrojecidos y más hinchados que de costumbre, signo inequívoco de que había llorado por varias horas mientras yo, me perdía en una botella.

―Isabella… Amor, tienes que escucharme…―Intenté tomar sus manos entre la mías, para que habláramos frente a frente, pero ella rechazó mi gesto de cariño y se alejó de mí, todo lo que el sillón se lo permitió.

―¡Por favor, Lord Cullen! ―«¿Lord, otra vez?», pensé mortificado dándome cuenta que su enojo era mucho más grave de lo que me imaginé―. No me llame amor, cuando ambos sabemos que mucho disto de ser «su amor» en su vida ―remarcó cada sílaba de «su amor» con desbordante amargura.

Me sentí como el peor hombre de la tierra al haber sido yo, quien le enseñara aquellos sentimientos tan tristes y nuevos, y que no quería que ella conociera tan pronto. Me odié por hacerla sufrir, pero era imperioso que ella entendiera el porqué de mi comportamiento.

―No digas eso, cariño ―me volví a acercar a ella y preparado para el rechazo de nuevo tomé sus manos―. Tú siempre serás mi amor, mi Bella, por eso en necesario que me escuches y me comprendas.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir, así que yo hice lo propio en explicar.

―Isabella quiero que seas mi esposa y amarte como tal, pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte que, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el bien de nuestra unión, es mantener nuestro matrimonio tal como está. Ponte en mi lugar por favor e intenta comprender mis miedos.

Ella me enfrentó y sus achocolatados ojos me fulminaron.

―Y, ¿cómo es que está para usted nuestro matrimonio, Lord Cullen? Porque al menos para mí, está muy mal ―su dulce se voz se quebró, pero aquello no le impidió continuar―: Temo cada hora del día que me lleve de nuevo a la casa de mi abuelo y el que me rechace como esposa, no ayuda a aplacar mi temor, porque esta es una situación que simplemente no puedo entender.

―Bella, por favor, debes entender que este es un problema que escapa de mí control. No hay relación con mi determinación y el amor que siento por ti, mucho menos, te estoy rechazando como esposa.

Los ojos furiosos ojos de Isabella me contemplaron incrédulos.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ―exclamó turbada―. ¿No me dirá que usted, siendo un hombre culto, se aferra a las habladurías de la supuesta maldición que lo aqueja? ¡¿Realmente cree que puede pasarme algo?! ¿Realmente lo crees, Edward?

―Cariño, yo…―intenté explicarme, pero ella me interrumpió.

―Déjeme decirle algo, Lord Cullen… ―sus palabras desbordaban dolor―. Yo no seré una mujer de mundo, tampoco una cercana a su edad, pero no soy tonta ―por sus mejillas rodaron dos gruesas lágrimas―. Creo que usted compró una esposa por algún motivo, tal vez por algo tan simple como mejorar su imagen y yo, no estoy dispuesta a ser objeto de sus perversos deseos… Se lo suplico, terminemos con esta farsa antes de que lo ame… ya que de ese modo, sabré a qué atenerme.

Isabella me dejó sin palabras. ¿Realmente ella pensaba tan mal de mí?

Dolido y anonadado ante su revelación, pedí al cochero que detuviese el carruaje, comenzaba a ahogarme, necesitaba tomar aire.

Dejé que el viento revolviera mis cabellos y limpiara mis negros pensamientos, para poder convencerme que, después de tantos años una mujer no tenía miedo de amarme, que mi hermosa Bella, de corazón deseaba ser mi esposa.

«Desde hoy y para siempre, no dude que seré su Isabella», sus dulces palabras vinieron a mi mente, tal vez como alentador presagio de años venideros, o como el primer paso que me invitaba a vencer mis demonios y al fin ser libre.

* * *

**_Les quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews siempre dije que sus comentarios son alimento para el alma...GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! También a las lectoras invisibles se que estan allí y porsupuesto a mi adorada beta misteriosa como siempre digo no existo sin vos. Las quiero. Verooo_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía. ¡No al plagio!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella**

Hace una semana que vivía en _Castle of Roses_. Mi nuevo hogar, era un lugar impresionante. Kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra hasta llegar al imponente castillo, que se levantaba colina arriba al borde de un acantilado.

La primera vez que lo vi, la puesta de sol lo iluminaba creando un arcoíris en distintas gamas de amarillo y bermellón, lo que ayudaba a resaltar el verdor de la vegetación que lo rodeaba; contuve el aliento, me pareció increíble, yo iba a vivir ahí. Miles de rosales de distintos colores, creaban maravillosas figuras en su jardín, fue entonces cuando comprendí su nombre: «Castillo de las rosas».

―_A la señora Kate le encantaban las rosas, tanto como los caballos…_

Me contó el viejo jardinero cuando recorría el jardín días atrás, para de confidenciarme que la madre de Edward los mandó plantar e incluso, ella había plantado algunos.

Todo era nuevo y excitante para mí. Ocupaba mi día curioseando, tristemente no tenía más alternativa, ya que mi esposo se alejaba de mí, cada día más. Mi alma dolía, nuestro matrimonio todavía no había sido consumado, situación que a Edward no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Me sentía tonta por haber albergado esperanza dentro de mi corazón.

Después de nuestra dura discusión en el carruaje ―esa mañana antes de llegar a _Castle of Roses_―, creí que nuestro matrimonio se afianzaría, que mis palabras habían destruido aquella absurda y férrea convicción de Edward, de no tomarme como su mujer. Luego de minutos de soledad y lágrimas derramadas, Edward volvió junto a mí, sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, me prometió que me amaba y sus labios atraparon los míos, con esos besos embriagadores. No besamos por largos minutos, lo que me llevó a pensar que todo estaría bien.

No podía estar más equivocada, en cuanto atravesamos las puertas del castillo, su amoroso proceder cambió. Comía solo en su habitación, que por supuesto no era la mía, cabalgaba, se ocupaba de sus negocios y por las noches, se recluía en su estudio o en la biblioteca por largas horas. Comenzaba a creer que tenía una amante y allí tenían sus encuentros.

Por otro lado ―uno más alentador―, descubrí que las tardes eran muy amenas en compañía de mis cuñados.

Alice era divertida y bastante más atrevida que yo. Emmett era un hombre gracioso, caballero y gentil, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una joven viuda, Lady Rosalie Hale, la cual no podía cortejar, hasta que pasara más de un año del deceso de su esposo. Una alegría fue para mí enterarme que ella le correspondía y que los dos, pacientes esperaban hasta que llegara el día en que Emmett, pudiera mostrar sus intenciones en público.

Miré mi desayuno a medio terminar. Mi apetito era cada día peor, sólo había ingerido algo de té y jugo de naranjas. Inspiré profundo intentando animarme, al menos ya tenía un plan para hoy, solo esperaba que Alice no tuviera objeciones en acompañarme, sería nuestra aventura secreta: Averiguar que había en lado oeste del castillo, lugar que ningún habitante de _Castle of roses_ tenía el valor de acercarse.

Al parecer en esta región de Inglaterra, las personas eran muy supersticiosas.

Jenice entró a la habitación con mi ropaje ya preparado. Al verla mi corazón se disparó; supliqué en silencio que no trajera malas noticias.

―Jenice ―susurré―. Averiguaste, ¿qué hace Lord Cullen en las noches? ¿Alguien entra a su habitación?

―Sí, mi Lady ―contestó como siempre educada, dejando el vestido y la ropa interior sobre la cama―. Me he quedado hasta altas horas de la noche montando guardia, nadie entró ni salió de la biblioteca. Luego cuando lo seguí hasta su aposento, se repitió la misma situación.

Mentiría si dijera que, la información de la solitaria noche de mí marido no me complacía, pero la mirada de Jenice me decía, que algo escondía.

Me levanté con sigilo mientras ella buscaba mis zapatos dentro del closet. Me acerqué y cuando estuve tras su espalda, puse mis brazos en jarra y le hablé en un tono más elevado de lo común―: ¡Jenice, estás ocultando algo!

Jenice se sobresaltó por mi cercanía.

―N-No, mi Lady ―tartamudeó enfrentándome.

―Titubeas, Jenice. Eres tan mala como yo, para mentir.

Tomé sus manos, no quería ser déspota con ella. Después de todo, Jenice, había mentido por mí, sobre lo que ocurrió en ese horrible callejón en Londres.

―Vamos, Jenice, dime lo que sea. ¡Por favor, mi vida está en juego! ¡Por favor! ―rogué con mi voz y la mirada―. ¿Tan malo es? ―insistí al ver en sus ojos la duda―. Jenice, puedes decirme lo que sea, pero por favor, no me mortifiques más.

―Está bien mi Lady ―aceptó rendida―, pero no vaya a tomárselo a mal. ―Tomó aire para armarse de valor y dijo―: Creo que Lord Cullen, está bebiendo mucho ―fruncí el ceño sin comprender, «¿Edward, bebiendo?». Jenice al ver mi cara se apresuró en aclarar―: He llegado a esa conclusión, porque sus pasos era bamboleantes e inseguros cuando se dirigía a su habitación ―terminó de decir con sus ojos clavados al piso, incómoda al tener que hablar mal de su señor.

―Está bien, Jenice. Muchas gracias ―musité apesadumbrada―. Eres una maravillosa doncella.

―Para servirle, mi Lady ―hizo una reverencia y se volteó en busca de mi ropa.

―Quiero vestirme sola ―dije apenas encontrando mi voz, estaba devastada, no veía salida a mi triste e inusual situación.

―¿Mi Lady?

Mi pobre doncella me miró sin comprender lo que le pedía, pero sólo me limité a responder―: Por favor, Jenice, haz lo que te pido. Llévate la bandeja del desayuno.

Jenice cumplió la orden, hizo una nueva reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Una vez sola me acerqué a las ventanas para mirar hacia los jardines, deseaba ordenar mis ideas, confiaba en que la calma del paisaje me ayudaría; el día estaba gris, pero no llovería.

Mi matrimonio me parecía cada vez más nefasto, como increíble. No solo tenía un esposo que huía de mí, sino uno que también, bebía en demasía. Necesitaba terminar con esta tortura, llevaba una semana y media de casada, y nuestra unión, empeoraba día a día.

«Alice», pensé en mi cuñada como mi única solución, ella conocía a Edward mejor que yo, además de estar convirtiéndose en mi mejor amiga y confidente.

Una vez que estuve lista, contemplé mi imagen en el espejo. A pesar de haberme arreglado sola, me gustó lo que el cristal me devolvió. Salí de mi habitación y con paso firme, me dirigí hacia la de Alice; golpeé tres veces, ella me recibió saltando de alegría.

―¿Qué sucede, Alice? ―pregunté curiosa ante tanta felicidad, ella me tomó de las manos y nos dirigió hasta su cama donde tomamos asiento frente a frente.

―¡Oh, Bella! ―exclamó resplandeciente―. Dentro de tres semanas, habrá una fiesta a la cual todos estamos invitados y, ¿a qué no sabes? ―Alice dio cortos saltos sobre el colchón, que hizo que sus negros tirabuzones rebotaran de un lado a otro―. ¡Lady Rosalie Hale y su hermano, también asistirán!

―Pero Lady Rosalie, ¿puede asistir? ―pregunté sin comprender, ya que por lo que me había contado Emmett, aún faltaban algunos meses para que terminara su luto.

Alice sonrió dejando ver todos sus dientes y continuó―: Se casa su prima ―informó con suficiencia―. Por ende, ella puede asistir al evento. Claro está, conservando el luto. ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ―chilló―. ¡Emmett, estará feliz!

―Veo que no sólo Emmett, estará feliz ―observé intuyendo que tanta felicidad, también se debía a otra cosa―. Y tú, Alice, ¿por qué estás tan contenta? ―pregunté suspicaz.

―¡Ay, Isabella! ―La cara de Alice se tornó escarlata, me contempló un momento como si estuviera discerniendo si debía continuar con su confesión, cosa que hizo en tono de confidencia―. El hermano de Lady Hale, Jasper, me gusta desde que tengo siete años. Él es un buen amigo de mis hermanos, fueron juntos a la universidad. ¡No imaginas lo atractivo que es!

―Qué alegría, Alice, estoy muy contenta por ti ―dije con sinceridad y la abracé en señal de apoyo, aunque la cadencia de mi voz, expresaba todo menos felicidad.

―¿Estás triste, Bella? ―preguntó Alice al oírme, se separó de mi lo justo para mírame directo a los ojos―. ¿Qué ocurre?

Fue entonces que recordé la razón por la cual estaba en su habitación.

―Alice, necesito que me ayudes ―le informé tímida.

―Lo que sea ―prometió.

―Necesito…―titubeé, ella me sonrió infundiéndome confianza lo que me ayudó a continuar―: Necesito que me ayudes a llegar al corazón de tu hermano… Tengo mucho miedo que solicite el divorcio.

―¿Por qué crees que Edward haría algo tan absurdo como eso? ―preguntó incrédula a mis palabras.

―¿Qué no es obvio, Alice? Bien sabes que casi no me habla. Cada vez que intento acercarme a él, es como si existiera un muro entre nosotros. Dime, ¿qué hice para que esté tan enojado conmigo? Ya no sé cómo debo comportarme frente a él…―mi voz se quebró debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener mis lágrimas―. ¿Qué puedo hacer amiga?

―Oh, Bella… No sabes lo que me entristece el comportamiento de Edward, pero créeme, él no está enojado contigo.

―No es necesario que lo defiendas, Alice ―dije con amargura.

El ceño de mi cuñada se frunció y dijo ofendida―: Bella, esta situación que estás viviendo, va mucho más allá de que yo defienda o no, el hosco comportamiento de mi hermano. Él ha sufrido mucho, la extraña muerte de Corin, lo llevó a creer y, más que a creer, a temerle a nuestra maldición. Con Emmett hemos analizado su conducta y, estamos convencidos que su mal proceder para contigo, está absolutamente ligado a eso. Debe estar aterrado pensando que si se te acerca, algo malo va a sucederte.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―grité indignada y llena de desesperación―. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente puede creer semejantes disparates?

Alice tomó mis manos para intentar tranquilizarme.

―Verás, Bella. Sé que es difícil de entender, pero todos los Cullen creemos en la maldición, lamentablemente Edward, rebasó los límites ―confesó avergonzada, agachando su cabeza.

―Alice, si tú o Emmett creyeran esa sarta de sandeces, ¿por qué Emmett está esperando por cortejar a Rosalie y tú, tan ilusionada de ver a su hermano? ―cuestioné reticente.

―Isabella, una cosa es que nosotros creamos en la maldición y, otra muy distinta, lo que dicta el corazón. El destino es inevitable, por más que nos empeñemos en cambiarlo y, el mejor ejemplo de eso es Edward que, mientras más se resiste a ti, más se pierde en su tormento. Mi hermano te ama tanto que esta lejanía autoimpuesta, lo está llevando a la locura. ―Alice calló abruptamente y me miró lucubrando su debía continuar, luego de unos interminables minutos dijo―: Te contaré una infidencia, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Asentí ansiosa.

―Hace dos noches, ellos discutieron por este mismo tema. Emmett estaba furioso con Edward, entró a su despacho y lo enfrentó, los gritos se escuchaban con claridad a través de la puerta. Él le reclamó su comportamiento para contigo y Edward, que había bebido bastante más que un par de copas, le gruñó sin medirse que no se metiera en su vida… ―Alice suspiró con pesar y negó con la cabeza―. Edward gritó: «¡Ya llevo una muerte sobre mis hombros, Emmett! ¡¿Qué es lo que deseas, que cargue con otra más?! ¡¿Qué asesine a la mujer que amo?!».

«Oh, Edward», afligida pensé en mi marido, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

―Entonces Emmett se retiró de la biblioteca, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo trató de cobarde, aludiendo que preferiría vivir un mes con el amor de Rosalie, que jamás saber lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos.

Estaba sin palabras, impresionada de la dureza de Emmett hacia su hermano.

―Desde esa noche, no se hablan ―agregó Alice con tristeza.

―Cuanto lamento todo esto, Alice. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

―No me pareció adecuado, no quería mortificarte más de lo que ya estabas. ―Sus manos apretaron las mías como gesto de apoyo―. Pero ahora que me has planteado el tema, me ha parecido justo que lo sepas.

―Cuanto siento todo esto, Alice.

―No es tu culpa Bella, si no de Edward y sus demonios.

Alice tenía razón, yo no era más que una víctima de la maldición, aun así, sentí que no era correcto que la relación entre hermanos se deteriorase por mi causa. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, una que venía acompañada de una fugaz y audaz idea.

―Alice, creo que tengo un plan ―informé con convicción y ella me miró deseosa para se lo contara―. No te lo puedo decir ―corté sus ilusiones―, pero te prometo que si no resulta, yo misma me marcharé de esta casa. No puedo permitir que las cosas sigan así o peor.

―¡Eso sería una locura, Bella! ―exclamó horrorizada―. Sabes que tu reputación se mancharía. ¡No puedes dejar a tu esposo! No lo permitiré, Isabella Cullen, ¿entendiste?

Sonreí.

―Sé que suena descabellado, pero no permitiré que esta familia se derrumbe por mi culpa, cuando la verdad de la situación, es que tu hermano no me quiere.

―Él te ama Bella, si no, ¿por qué crees que sufre así? ―protestó Alice.

―Ya no sé qué creer… Pero lo averiguaré esta noche.

.

.

El día, las horas, los minutos parecían pasar más lentos que nunca, nada de lo que hiciera para distraerme, aplacaba la ansiedad que habitaba en mi corazón. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en algún lugar, a la vez que la conversación con Alice, se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Suspiré en busca de paciencia mientras contemplaba la tenue puesta de sol, mis ojos clavados donde el cielo se une con el mar, fue inútil, me sentía atrapada dentro del castillo. Con violencia le di la espalda a los grandes ventanales, decidida a que el aire fresco me ayudaría a aplacar mis turbulentos pensamientos. Salí hacia los jardines sin avisar a nadie y, en cuanto traspasé la puerta del castillo, el aire me pareció más liviano. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que obscureciera, escaso tiempo que me bastaba para despejarme.

Caminé hacia los rosales, algunos ya habían florecido. La suave brisa otoñal jugueteó con mi cabello y abrazó mi cuerpo con perfume de rosas y mar, cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutar del peculiar contraste. Me alejé un poco más de la propiedad, queriendo ver desde las orillas del acantilado, como el caprichoso sol se escondía en el mar fusionado de nubes grises.

Giré el rostro para observar el imponente edificio que ahora era mi hogar, las altas torres del ala oeste, desafiaban al viento y las inclemencias del tiempo.

«¡Como debe ser de increíble la vista desde ahí! ―pensé con pesar, ya que nunca la comprobaría, el ala oeste era tierra prohibida―. ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!»

Mi corazón tamborileó en mi pecho y parpadeé para comprobar que, lo que veía, no era producto de una jugarreta de mi imaginación. No lo era. Asomada por una de las ventanas de la torre izquierda, había una mujer de cabello rubio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar borrar su imagen de mi mente, era imposible que hubiera alguien en la torre, pero cuando con miedo los volví a abrir, ella seguía ahí. Di un paso hacia adelante para correr hacia el castillo, necesitaba avisar de su presencia, pero mi cuerpo se paralizó, cuando una conocida voz rugió a mis espaldas:

―¡Isabella! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―Edward saltó a mi lado tomándome de un brazo con demasiada fuerza. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos me taladraban desorbitados.

Estaba desconcertada.

―¿Qué…? ―inquirí sin comprender su frenético comportamiento, pero el poder de su mirada me dio a entender que no era momento para rebatir. Sumisa bajé el rostro esperando aplacar su paranoia, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que si hacía un mínimo movimiento caería por el acantilado―. ¡Nada! ―balbuceé esforzándome por explicar―. Perdón, Edward…Yo sólo…, sólo me distraje… Había alguien allí en la torre izquierda ―le mostré con mi mano temblorosa―. Una mujer…

―¡Imposible! ―gruñó con los dientes apretados y sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Me sentí herida porque no me creía. Inspiré profundo, necesitaba armarme de valor para intentar razonar él, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del motivo de su demencia: lo que él que asumía impidió o mejor dicho, la locura que yo estuve a punto de cometer.

―Edward, ¿no habrás pensado que yo…? ―dejé las palabras en el aire, no me atrevía ni a pronunciarlo―. No ―negué con vehemencia―. No lo haría.

Una carcajada histérica escapó de mis labios de sólo imaginarme lanzándome por el acantilado, risa que no me benefició, la ira y el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Edward aumentó, provocando que me arrastrara del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

―¡Suéltame! ―grité intentando zafarme de su letal agarre, pero él no lo hizo hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del rocoso borde.

Nos quedamos frente a frente, retándonos con la mirada; luego de unos minutos Edward por fin habló:

―Isabella, ¿qué hacías allí sola si no pensabas cometer ninguna locura?

Su voz era afilada, el terciopelo con que acariciaba mi nombre cada vez que lo pronunciaba se había esfumado, aquel hielo estremeció mi alma y mi corazón. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, traicioneras gotas que me esforcé por contener y laceraban mi garganta.

―Salí…―mi voz sonó ronca―. Salí porque necesitaba estar sola unos minutos, llegué al borde del acantilado sin darme cuenta. Disfrutaba de la puesta del sol, cuando me pareció ver algo en... ―mi explicación se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta en su mirar que, mi esposo no creía en mis palabras.

Toda la frustración, la ira y la pena que contuve desde que llegué a _Castle of Roses_, salió hacia afuera como si yo fuera un volcán en erupción; fue imposible contenerme.

―¡No me mire como si estuviese loca, Lord Cullen! ―reproché sin control―. ¡Le estoy explicando las razones por la cuales estaba en ese lugar, si usted las cree o no es su problema!

―Bella, amor. Yo…

―¡Nada de Bella! ¡Nada de amor! ―lo corté, no iba a claudicar a su dulce voz―. Desde que nos casamos, usted ha hecho lo que ha querido conmigo y, por lo que me he enterado, ahora es su familia quien paga las consecuencias que usted, un hombre culto, por más increíble que parezca ―me reí sin ganas―, crea en una ridícula maldición. ―Edward frunció el ceño y sus labios se abrieron incrédulos―. Lord Cullen, espero que entienda de una vez que no voy morir, al menos no por ahora. Y sí, vi a una mujer en el ala oeste, en la parte prohibida de su castillo, que por lo que he observado, es el oscuro secreto de su vida ―afirmé con vehemencia―. ¡Váyase al infierno, usted y todos sus demonios!

Alcé mi falda ―que pesaba a causa de estar humedecida por el rocío― y me dirigí al castillo con una férrea convicción. Por la noche me presentaría frente a mi esposo y le exigiría que me reclamara como suya, si no, desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Hola gracias a todas por la espera, se que nos demoramos, pero tanto mi querida amiga y beta como a mi se nos enredaron un poco nuestras vidas, pero aquí estamos y seguiremos con la historia como sea solo sean un poquito pacientes. Jjajajaj se que es difícil por eso mismo vuelvo a darles las gracias. Disfruten el capítulo.

Marie Anne como siempre maravillosa, la mejor de todas.


End file.
